The Change of the Seasons
by QueenPalkia
Summary: Transformation fic. When an uknown enemy threatens the legendary pokemon, Ash is chosen along with other talented and passionate Trainers across the globe to help save the world. But to receive that honor, they must first pass Mew's test... A collab fic.
1. In God's Country

**Thank you for stumbling upon my new joy, a collab with somerandomguy42: The Change of the Seasons. It has been quite some time since I have been so excited about a new fanfic, and I'm glad I feel this way.**

**So we decided to create this fanfiction based on the anime, but we must warn you that it contains the pokemon Keldeo, Meloetta, and Gensect, all of which have not been officially revealed by Nintendo and the only way to obtain them is via hacking. **

**We also want to state that we will be using old anime characters, so if you are a long-time fan, then good, if not, go look things up on bulbapedia or serebii. **

**NOTE: This story is also available on Deviantart, so if you are more used to the latter, please go there. The fic will be under the possession of my partner, somerandomguy42 (somerandomguyALT in DA). **

**Me: Okay, time for the disclaimer!**

**Brandon: Oh, I want to do it!**

**Me: No! This is MY version!**

**Brandon: :[**

**Me: …FINE. Do the disclaimer.**

**Brandon: Pokemon and all its amazing characters belong to Game freak. Oh, and, Shaymin and Togekiss ftw!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Change of the Seasons<strong>

**Chapter One**

**In God's Country**

It was a quiet night at the Hall of Origin, and Arceus was resting on his bed at his golden palace counting Mareep. Just as he had counted the last of the hundred, Arceus was abruptly awoken by a noise in his palace. He stood from his bed, curious about who would be suicidal enough to disturb his slumber. "Who goes there?" He bellowed. There was no answer. Arceus decided to shrug it off and went back to bed.

_Tap._

Arceus stood up again, growling. He looked around, saw nothing, and went back to sleep.

_Tap._

_Tap!_

This time Arceus arose and blew flames at the candles in his room, bringing light to the dark area. There was nobody there, but the alpha was too wary to go back to sleep. "Mew, I swear, if this is another prank I am going to…"

_**Crash!**_

It had sounded like something made of glass had shattered. Arceus galloped out of his room and out into the golden hallway, but, seeing nothing there, he ran to the entrance, and saw that one of the windows had shattered. Arceus willed light to emit from his body, and was stunned at what he saw. There, laying on the ground, was Genesect, bruised and defeated.

"Genesect!" Arceus called. "Genesect, answer me!" He demanded as he leaned down to check on the cyborg. Genesect heaved a heavy sigh before he started panting.

"Lord Arceus…" He muttered.

"Genesect, what happened? Who did this to you?" Arceus asked, desperate to know. Genesect lifted his head up to meet Arceus's red eyes.

"That's just it. I…I don't know…" He said before he passed out. Arceus felt his blood boil as he looked at his unconscious friend.

"LEGENDS, ASEMBLE!"

* * *

><p>The next day, the sky was dull gray, the sun hidden. The legendary pokémon were seen making their way up Mt. Coronet to visit their leader, as he had summoned them.<p>

Palkia and Dialga were the first to arrive, as they lived at the Spear Pillar; very close to the Hall of Origin. Palkia was opening the immense wooden double-doors of the huge palace when Dialga landed next to her, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh great, _you're _here." She said sarcastically.

"It's nice to see _you_ too, Palkia." Dialga said with a growl. They both stood in front of each other without entering the palace. "Well? Aren't you going in?" Dialga asked.

"Sure, but after you." Palkia said, gesturing the inside with her arm.

"Oh no, ladies first." He said, motioning with his head.

"I insist you go first!" Palkia growled. "No, no, please, you first!" Dialga seethed. "You just want me to turn my back so you can attack me!" Palkia accused.

"That's what _you _want to do!" Dialga shouted back. Palkia drew her claws and roared and Dialga bared his fangs and screeched.

"You two are acting like children." Giratina said as he climbed up the stairs. He grabbed the two legends by their heads with his wings. "Now kiss and make up." He demanded.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Suit yourselves." He said as he smashed their heads together and they fell unconscious on top of each other. Giratina climbed over them and entered the palace.

"I say, what a mess." Reshiram said as she landed on the glass flooring. Zekrom flew in behind her and looked at the defeated legends.

"Charming…Palkia and Dialga just can't go a bloody second without fighting." He said as he held the doors open and gestured to Reshiram. "Ladies first." He said kindly.

"Why, thank you." Reshiram said as she flew inside, later followed by the black dragon.

"Wow…this place is huge. I've never been here before." Reshiram said in awe as she stared at the golden walls of the palace. The floor shone brightly along with the walls. The ceiling was held up by golden pillars wrapped in laurel vines. There were crystal statues of each and every legendary pokémon against the walls, starting with Arceus and ending with Genesect. The room was long and wide, and had a lot of corridors leading out of it, so neither dragon knew which way to go.

"We are going to get lost here." Zekrom said.

"Excuse me, Zek and Resh! I know how to get to the assembly room!" Came an annoying voice from behind them.

"Oh no, it's _her_…" Zekrom muttered in despair.

"Make her go away…" Reshiram mumbled. Victini flew in rapidly and excitedly before smiling warmly at them. She gave them a thumbs-up.

"C'mon! All you have to do is follow me, guys! Let's go!" She said as she flew away at great speed down a corridor. Zekrom and Reshiram sighed and followed.

The three arrived at an even larger room. There were circular, silver platforms on the ground of different sizes. Names were written on the platforms in cursive. Victini flew over to a small one that had her name written on it and sat down. Zekrom and Reshiram guessed they had to sit on the platforms, so they did, and waited.

Just then, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou walked in and were headed towards their platforms when Raikou sighed all of the sudden.

"What's the matter Raikou?" asked Suicune.

"I just feel bummed that I only had one movie appearance while you two had two." said Raikou. Entei then spoke up for his friend.

"Well, technically I was only in one movie. The third one just had an illusion of me."

"Well that's true I suppose. Thanks for your sympathy." said Raikou.

"No problem, man." said Entei.

"Movies? What on earth are you two talking about?" asked Suicune in confusion.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" said Raikou.

"Whatever, you two are weird." said Suicune as the two made it to their platforms and waited.

"I told you—it's over!" Cresselia shouted as she came floating inside. Darkrai flew in behind her looking quite irritated.

"Come on, baby! We can work things out!" He begged pathetically.

"No!" Cresselia shook her head as she took her place on the platform with her name.

"But why?" Darkrai whined.

"I specifically told you I wanted blue curtains in our bedroom, and you got them _purple!_ You **fail **as a lover!" She said.

"But, Celia-" Darkrai began, but was cut off.

"No! You have lost the privilege to call me that. From now on, you may only call me Cresselia!" She said and turned away from him, ignoring the pitch black pokémon completely.

"Oh, come on, Cresselia, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on the guy?" Latios said as he took place in his platform.

"No, let him suffer." Cresselia said stubbornly. Darkrai curled up into a ball to wallow in his misery.

"Don't worry, Darkrai! She'll take you back!" Latias reassured.

"No she won't; she hates me now. I fail as a lover." Darkrai said sadly. Latias rolled her eyes.

"You and your drama." She said.

"Ew, couple drama…" Groudon said from his platform.

"You're one to talk! You just broke up with Kyogre!" Latios scolded.

"She is a bossy bitch that practically ruled my life!" Groudon complained.

"I'm right here, you know!" Kyogre complained.

"Yeah! Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend that way!" shouted Manaphy.

"Oh great, now she's _offended. _See what I mean?" said Groudon.

"You're darn right she is offended you freaking ton of bricks!" said Manaphy attempting to insult Groudon.

"Oh c'mon you can do better than that! Why are you even defending her anyway? She will just control your life as she did mine!" shouted Groudon at Manaphy.

"Oh please, Aqua here would never do such a thing to a prince such as myself. We are just clearly more compatible, unlike YOU were!" said Manaphy as he smiled smugly at Groudon.

"He's right! We are more compatible! He even has a NICKNAME for me! I don't remember you ever calling me something that charming." added Kyogre.

"The only nickname I would give you would be Ice Queen!" shouted Groudon.

"Will you shut up! Just learn to live with your love loss!" said Manaphy.

"I cannot live with **that **for the rest of my eternal life." Groudon said, pointing an accusing claw at Kyogre.

"You're not a walk in the park either. You don't even shower!" She spat.

"The water hurts my skin!" He defended.

"Oh, it sure does! But that doesn't mean you can walk around smelling like dead Magikarp! And that's another thing, you barely move!" She shouted.

"I'm the freaking continent pokémon! I don't exactly have much space, you know!" He said.

"You are a COMPLETE waste of space, Groudon!" insulted Manaphy.

"Why don't you shut your mouth you prissy little-" started Groundon.

"Enough with the stupid trash talk! Either you three shut up, or I'll SHOVE THIS STICK UP YOUR…" Rayquaza angrily began, grabbing large stick from nowhere.

"Easy there, Rayquaza, just calm down. Go to your happy place." Lugia said. Rayquaza put down his stick and breathed in deeply.

"Happy place…Buneary skipping in the meadow…Hot Skitty on Wailord action…happy place." He meditated.

The three legends just stayed silent as they slowly headed to their platforms without saying a word. Rayquaza continued meditating when he was suddenly interrupted by some shouting.

"I told you she belongs to me!" shouted Azelf as the three lake guardians floated into the room.

"Why, Mesprit would never fall for a complete simpleton such as yourself. She would rather date someone with great intellect like I have." said Uxie.

"So what if you're smarter than me? I do better in battle than you do since I am both faster AND stronger than you." said Azelf.

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase brains over brawns?" asked Uxie.

"Oh I'll show YOU brawns!" said Azelf as he fired a Shadow Ball at Uxie. The Shadow Ball hit Uxie as he was thrown right into the wall of the palace.

"Oh if it is a fight you want then its a fight you get!" shouted Uxie as he fired Azelf with a Psychic attack. The two continued fighting while Mesprit watched them with a smile on her face when Latias approached her.

"Don't you think you should stop them?" she asked.

"Heck no! Them fighting over me is hilarious to watch!" exclaimed Mesprit.

"Haha, I win again, LOOSERS." Keldeo neighed as he entered the room, panting after such a run. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion came in slowly behind him, panting.

"For the millionth time; it wasn't a race!" Cobalion said.

"You just took off real fast. We weren't even trying." Terrakion said casually. Keldeo began to tear up.

"You mean…you mean I actually…didn't win? But I…I thought…" He sniffled.

"Aw guys! Look! You made the poor kid cry. Don't worry, honey! Terrakion and Cobalion are just sore losers; but I accept defeat!" Virizion cooed, cuddling the water type. Cobalion and Terrakion glared at her. Keldeo smiled and neighed.

"Thanks, Aunt Virizion! Haha, SORE LOSERS." Keldeo said, poking his tongue out, as he ran over to step on his platform.

Virizion," Cobalion said. She turned around and perked an eyebrow. "You do realize you're a jerk, right?" He said.

"Yes, I do, and I enjoy it." Virizion said as she skipped over to her platform.

"By the way, do you have any idea where the kami trio is? They should have been here by now." asked Cobalion.

"Oh come on Cobalion, those three are always late. They are probably just-" started Virzion as Tornadus suddenly appeared flying through the air and crashed into the floor.

"Is that all you got brother? You can do better than that!" shouted Thundurus who just appeared into the room.

"Oh I'll show you BETTER!" shouted Tornadus as he fired a Dark Pulse at Thundurus who counter-attacked with Thunderbolt. The two continued fighting, destroying a few palace decorations in the process when Landorus suddenly showed up to stop their fighting.

"Enough with this! It is always your fighting with each other that I always get blamed for!" said Landorus to his brothers.

"Indeed Landorus, shouldn't you be taking better watch over them, hmm? I am a quartet leader and I always make sure that my siblings don't fight!" said Cobalion.

"But Terrakion, Virzion, and Keldeo never quarrel intensely with each other! You have no idea what I have to put up with each day!" shouted Landorus.

"Oh I feel you Landorus. Groudon and Kyogre never shut up about each other and it annoys the heck out of me. It isn't entirely your fault for Thundurus and Tornadus' quarrels." Sympathized Rayquaza.

"Aw thanks Rayquaza, wanna hang out after the meeting, maybe get some tea?" asked Landorus. Rayquaza nodded as the two shook hands and they then went to their platforms.

After about an hour, every single legendary pokémon had assembled, except for their leaders. The platforms began to glow and rise from the ground magically, until they were leveled with a balcony covered by curtains. The red curtains slid open and Arceus, who wore a majestic red cape, walked out, looking as furious as ever. Mew, who wore a fluffy blue cape, floated over next to him, looking happy and carefree as always. Immediately, the other forty-six pokémon bowed down before their rulers.

"All arise." Mew called, and everyone stood back up.

"Lord Arceus, what is the meaning of this sudden reunion? I have not seen anything wrong in a long time." Ho-oh said, breaking the silence. She never broke eye-contact with Arceus, which was something most pokémon kept from doing.

"Someone has harmed a fellow pokémon. I want to know…who was the one that attacked Genesect?" Arceus bellowed. Worried murmurs and whispers broke through the whole room. Nobody answered Arceus, which caused the white pokémon to growl. "I will inquire once more," He said. "Which of you attacked Genesect?" He boomed, striking fear and confusion on the other legendary pokémon.

Nobody replied, but a small pokémon adorned with flowers was fed up with Arceus's attitude. Arceus would always treat them this way, no matter how much he'd claimed he loved them. It was natural for one to show concern for a companion, but to accuse one's own family? It was too much, and Shaymin thought it was quite rude of the alpha. As small as she was, she spoke up, and stood out.

"What if none of us did it? Stop accusing everyone without even having a hypothesis." She shouted. Arceus sent her a glare, sighed, and then frowned.

"You're right, Shaymin. I apologize." He said. Every pokémon gasped. "What? Must I always be portrayed as a jerk?" Arceus growled.

Mew cleared her throat.

"Arceus, remember the situation?" She said, nudging him with her tail.

"OH, right." He said, clearing his throat as well. "Anyway, last night Genesect crashed into my living room injured. His wounds were grave, so I just assumed that only a pokémon as powerful as you could inflict such damage. That is why I accused you all." Arceus said.

"Well, it certainly wasn't us. We have nothing against Genesect." Suicune said.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Entei asked.

"I did. But he either has amnesia or sincerely doesn't know who assaulted him." Arceus said, hanging his head in thought.

"Excuse me, everyone." A voice was heard. Arceus and Mew turned around sharply to see Genesect walking up toward them. He bowed and then jumped over to his platform. He adjusted his cannon nervously before speaking. "I remember a little now, and I can make out a humanoid figure." He said, refusing to lock his red eyes with anyone. Immediately, Arceus turned his head to Meloetta, Deoxys, and Mewtwo, who met his gaze with wide eyes.

"We didn't do it; I swear!" Meloetta sang.

"Can't you go _one _sentence without singing?" Mewtwo complained, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you~" She sang. Arceus perked an eyebrow, and decided to dismiss the idea.

"No; I'm sure it wasn't anyone of this family. In fact…what attacked me took the silhouette of Mewtwo, but I'm sure it wasn't him." Genesect said. Mewtwo perked an eyebrow.

"Odd, I don't recall ever making a clone of myself." He said.

"Oh please, just one Mewtwo is annoying, who'd want another?" Deoxys said.

"Oh, do not go there." Lugia warned.

"Excuse me, Deoxys? What did you just say?" Mewtwo said, his right eye twitching.

"You're an annoying, spoiled brat." Deoxys said, louder this time. Mewtwo put his hands together and created a large spoon the length of his body. "Oh, a spoon, I'm horrified." Deoxys said sarcastically. Mewtwo growled before tackling Deoxys to the ground, which was far, far down. Both were screaming as they fell, completely forgetting they could levitate.

Arceus and Mew chose to ignore the two psychic types. "Seems to me a new threat is rising." Shaymin said. Arceus and Mew hung their heads in thought.

"Somebody…I think somebody is trying to clone legendary pokémon!" Heatran said.

"Well…more trainers have been challenging us lately. Maybe, were they trying to get blood from us? So that they could unleash their devious plans?" Entei pondered.

"Impossible! No human could ever make me bleed!" Rayquaza boomed.

"Don't be stupid, of course not a human! With their pokémon!" Ho-oh said, smacking Rayquaza lightly with her wing. Then the legends noticed Meloetta had her legs crossed, and her eyes closed, hands resting on her lap as she meditated in midair.

"Meloetta, what do you see?" Arceus asked.

"I bet she's just watching a mind-movie." Keldeo said. A few minutes passed before Meloetta opened her eyes, which were glowing neon blue.

"I see…a big red R…and…a machine…and some delicious popcorn…" She muttered, licking her lips. Mew face-palmed.

"Forget about food! Focus on what's important!" Arceus scolded.

"Unfortunately, I can't see anything else. Oh, wait! I see a person! I see a boy…with a blue cap…and a Pikachu…" She mumbled, concentrating.

"Blue cap, huh? OH! I know!" Victini chirped. "It's that kid I met a while back!" She said.

"I think I know him too." Reshiram said. Arceus perked an eyebrow.

"What does a kid have to do with what's going on? Is he the enemy or something?" He asked.

"No. You should know him, Arceus! His name is Ash Ketchum!" Victini announced.

"Ketchum…Ketchum…let me see…" Arceus muttered. His eyes glowed neon blue as he used Psychic to bring a huge black book titled 'Humans' to his face. The book opened on a certain page and Arceus read. "Oh! There it is. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto, I totally forgot. But what does he have to do with anything? Is he our enemy?" Arceus asked.

"Obviously not. The kid is hero. Meloetta, can you see anything else?" Mew asked.

"I will try." Meloetta said, shutting her eyes and concentrating. "I see…others; humans. Young humans…and a huge black creature. Oh, and some pie…" She muttered. Arceus groaned.

"Can we please get another psychic? How about you, Celebi?" Rayquaza asked. Celebi pushed Meloetta from her platform and meditated.

"I'm a whole lot better than her because _I_ can see the future." She said smugly. "I see nine humans, one of which is Ash Ketchum. There is the silhouette of a big, black creature with bright, white eyes. I can see…oh! Arceus!" Celebi suddenly panicked.

"What? What is it, Celebi?" Arceus asked. "I…I saw your dead body!" Celebi cried, terrified. Everyone in the room gasped, but Arceus was strangely calm.

"I…I know the day is coming. We must stop it from arriving." He said sternly. Arceus gave one mighty stomp that echoed through the entire room. "Mew!" He called.

"Yes, Lord?" She asked.

"Seek out the nine humans in Celebi's vision! They must be the key to preventing disaster!" Arceus boomed. It all made sense to him now. Genesect had been attacked just to acquire his blood, his DNA. The attacker wanted to make a clone of Genesect, one of the most powerful pokémon. Soon, they would come after everyone else, one by one. The enemy had already made a Mewtwo clone, that was clear. And they were most certainly aiming for Arceus. The humans that appeared in Celebi's and Meloetta's visions were there for a reason. And since Ash Ketchum was one of them, it seemed clear to Arceus that it meant the group was meant to do good and possibly take the enemy down.

"Alright! Celebi, find out who the humans are! Victini, find them! Mew, capture them!" Arceus commanded. Victini pumped her fist in the air with excitement.

"Oh goodie, adventure!" Mew chirped. "Get us outta here, Palkia!" She said. Palkia (who had awoken a while ago) nodded and raised her arm, her pearls glowing intensely. Victini, Celebi, and Mew joined hands before Palkia swung down her arm and created a massive, pink portal that sucked the trio in.

"As for the rest of you," Arceus began, examining each and every one of his familiars. "Try to lay low. Avoid human contact at all costs. Be careful out there. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Mew, Celebi and Victini were done with their research. The trio took off to their destination, knowing they would find the common hero, Ash Ketchum, very soon.<p>

And so, the silhouette of the New Species pokémon could be seen flying over Unova.

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate you had enough patience to reach the end of this chapter. Well, things kick off in chapter 2, as this was just informing you of the main enemy. Oh, and I'm sure you've noticed that certain parts of the chapter are written diferently. Well, we took turns writting. (I did the most)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Brandon: Please review!**

**Me: All reviews will be replied to!**

**And remember that this story is available on deviantart on somerandomguyALT's account. **

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN! **


	2. Come on Over

**Ba-ack! Sorry we took long to update, but some difficulties came up. This chapter features the protagonists! And I'm sorry if any of you thought this was an OC-insert story. The nine trainers were predetermined from the start. However, the story will contain more characters, and there still is a chance for OC-insertation. A shout out to Sasukakira! Because I love your OC. **

**Anyway, we better get this thing going.**

**Brandon: About time. You're boring.**

**Me: No, I'm not!**

**Brandon: Yes, you are, Which is why I get the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine, take your filthy disclaimer. **

**Brandon: Pokemon belongs to Game freak and not to us! If it did, Shaymin would rule the world!**

**Me: No, Charizard would!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Change of the Seasons<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Come on Over**

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum and his Dewott!" The referee announced as he swung down the red flag.

On one side was the defeated Zebstrika, which was under the possession of Elesa, the blond and beautiful Gym Leader of Nimbasa. On the other side stood a tired Dewott panting, its scalchop still in hand. Behind it was its trainer, the raven-haired boy known as Ash Ketchum. As Elesa returned Zebstrika into its pokeball, Ash threw a fist in the air in celebration.

"Way to go, Dewott! You were amazing!" He chirped, running over to his pokémon. Dewott gave him a tired smile and nod. "You deserve a good, long rest." Ash said, taking out the pokeball from his pocket and pressing it to the water type's forehead, making the ball open and suck in the Dewott.

"That was a great battle, Ash. I'm impressed." Elesa said, walking over to Ash. She looked around in her pocket and grabbed a lightning shaped object, the Bolt Badge. Ash gave Elesa a firm handshake. Pikachu ran up to its trainer, even if it was tired from battle, and resumed its position on Ash's shoulder. Iris and Cilan were sitting at the nearby bench, discussing the battle they'd witnessed. It had been fairly matched and really close. The electric Gym Leader had used Emolga, Joltik, and Zebstrika. Ash had used Pikachu (thinking he'd have an advantage due to Pikachu's resistance to electric attacks), Tepig, and of course, Dewott, the latter which had seemed like a horrible choice.

"Here, I present to you the Bolt Badge!" Elesa said as she showed Ash said object. Ash grinned as he took it in his fingers and struck a victory pose. "Alright, I got the Bolt Badge!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said. Elesa sweat-dropped. _I got beaten by this moron? _She thought.

"So, now you have four badges, right?" Iris asked as they exited the futuristic Gym.

"Yeah. Next up, Driftveil City!" Ash said excitedly.

"I think we should hang around Nimbasa for a while longer. I hear the Ferris wheel is great!" Cilan said. Beside the Gym was said Ferris wheel, standing high and mighty in its bright colors. The carts were shaped like pokeballs. There was an annoying, carnival-style music coming from it, and it made Iris groan. "We should take a ride on it." Cilan suggested. Ash saw that the day was bright and good, so he decided that they had time for a little relaxation.

And so, the two males dragged Iris into the Ferris wheel. It was peaceful inside and Ash had his face glued to the window. He was watching an Unfezant fly by when suddenly something caught his eye. There, in the distance, he caught a glimpse of pink. It was a familiar figure, one he could only identify as…

"Mew!" Ash realized, pounding on the window. Cilan and Iris had wide eyes and stared dumbfounded at him, as if he'd grown a second head.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I saw Mew out there!" Ash stated.

"So what? It's not like you have any chance to get it." Iris said. Ash glared at her. "I mean, it's not like it's going to just show up and say hi." She said.

"Hi!" Suddenly Mew appeared inside the cart and shocked the trio, making them fall to the floor.

"Mew!" Ash said, astounded. He reached for his pokeball belt and pulled one out, ready to jump on the pokémon.

"I don't think so!" Mew said as she twirled away, disappearing from Ash's view and appearing behind him. Pikachu released Electro Ball in several directions, trying to hit the pink pokémon, but she just kept evading.

"Get that Mew!" Cilan said. Suddenly Mew wrapped her tail around Cilan's leg and yanked, making him trip.

"Cilan!" Iris said, shocked. She didn't Mew doing the same to her before she fell face-first on the ground and on top of Cilan.

"Well…this is an awkward position." Cilan said, raising and lowering his brows.

"Pervert!" Iris said, slapping Cilan so hard his cheek turned red.

"Guys, help!" Ash begged desperately as Mew grabbed him and lifted him into the air with incredible strength. Pikachu was about to fire Thunderbolt, but Mew sent a hypnotic ray at the yellow rat, which made it fall asleep. "Pikachu, no!"

"Say bye-bye!" Mew said happily before she burst through the window with Ash in her hands and Pikachu wrapped in her tail.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash asked, horrified as he looked at the far, far ground. People were starting to point fingers and scream in horror.

"Ooops, slipped!" Mew chanted with a fake shocked tone as she uncurled her tail and let go of the teen in her hands.

"Aahhh!" Ash and Pikachu screamed in horror as they plummeted to the ground, but Ash screamed more when he realized his hat had been blown away. Just an inch before hitting the ground a huge pink portal opened beneath them and sucked them in.

Mew caught the hat in her hands and flew into the portal. She popped her head out and winked at the townsfolk. "All part of the show, ladies and gentlemen!" She said before finally submerging and allowing the portal to close. The people just stood there horrified before realizing they'd just seen Mew. A bunch of trainers stupidly threw their pokeballs at the spot where the portal had closed, trying to catch the Mew that was no longer there.

* * *

><p>"One down, eight more to go!" Mew chirped as she reunited with Celebi and Victini at the Entralink forest, in the center of Unova.<p>

"Yeah, but it seems there's nobody else here in Unova. Hell…I hate traveling." Celebi complained.

"Oh, cheer up, Celebi! Only four more regions and we're done!" Victini chirped. Celebi's small palm met her face. "Idiot…" She muttered.

"So are you guys gonna help me get the others or what?" Mew asked.

"We can't. Apparently, nobody flips over a Victini or Celebi as much as they do over you." Celebi said sadly. "Wait here, I'm gonna fetch lunch." She said before she sped off into the trees.

"Oh my God it's the legendary Celebi! This is so…ah! Ah! AAAAH!" Someone's screams were heard. "I want my Momma!" The same person shouted as the voice got farther away.

Celebi came back into the forest holding a soda can and a half-eaten cheeseburger. "This is some good meat." She said, swallowing it whole. Mew and Victini perked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a vegetarian!" Victini said, gasping.

"Yeah, and I thought you were smart." Celebi replied coldly. Mew sighed.

"Well, I'm off." Mew said as she teleported away.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in Kanto. A purple-haired teen came out of the large Battle Pike, a Seviper-shaped building, with a smirk on his face, being followed by his Electivire. "That was Hell. At least I got my Symbol." Paul said as he looked at the golden Luck Symbol in his hand. He took out his Badge case-which worked well for Symbols too- and put it there next to the recently-obtained Wisdom Symbol. "Okay…only five more to go. Joy." He said sarcastically.<p>

Everything had gone a little downhill since the Sinnoh native lost the Pokemon League, to _Ash, _of all people. He'd gone up to Snowpoint City to challenge the Pyramid King, Brandon, to a rematch, but, yet again, he lost pathetically. At least no one had been there to see him wallow in his misery. And so Paul had decided to come to Kanto and challenge the Battle Frontier instead, and _then _fight Brandon _for the third time, _and probably loose, _again. _

"Vire!" Electivire said happily, putting its hands behind its head in a carefree way.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable, Electivire. We need to go train." Paul said as they began to walk away from the facility. Electivire groaned. "Oh come on, don't be so lazy. You barely moved a muscle today. All you did was use Thunder on Lucy's Milotic." Paul complained. Electivire flexed its muscles smugly.

Once they were in an open field, with no annoying people around, Paul called out Torterra. "Standby, Torterra!" The pokeball popped open to reveal his starter, the Continent pokémon.

"Terra!" It roared. Electivire stood a few feet away from Torterra, waiting to receive orders. Torterra got its game-face on and glared at Electivire. "**You are so going down.**" Torterra said to Electivire in its own language.

"**Oh yeah? I'd like to see you kick my arse. Oh wait, you **_**can't**_." The electric type taunted, making Torterra fume.

"Are you two finished trash-talking?" Paul asked, annoyed, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying. He received a nod from his pokémon. "Alright, Torterra use Frenzy Plant, and Electivire, try to block it!" He commanded.

The grass type stood up on its hind legs and then came down, stomping the ground fiercely before long, thick, thorny vines jutted out from the ground and aimed for Electivire. The electric type created a round, green barrier in front of itself. The Protect was unscathed by the Frenzy Plant. "Your turn, Torterra. Electivire, use Brick Break!" Paul commanded. Both pokémon nodded.

Mew watched silently behind a tree. She had a bag of popcorn and was wearing 3D glasses. She grabbed a fistful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. She enjoyed watching the pokémon battle before she decided. "I want some action, too."

"Good. I think we're done for today." Paul said. Electivire and Torterra sighed in relief. "Alright, ret- wait," Paul stopped mid-sentence when suddenly he saw an unfamiliar pokémon appear between Electivire and Torterra. He blinked a few times, checking if it was a mirage. "Mew?" He muttered.

"Hi, there!" Mew said, waving happily. Electivire's eyes widened and it bowed down before the mighty goddess. Torterra would've done the same, if it could. "Oh and before you try to catch me, how about we have a little battle?" Mew chirped. Paul put back the pokeball he'd drawn.

"Fine. Electivire, Thunderpunch!" Paul shouted. Electivire got up and charged at Mew with its fist cloaked in electricity. Mew cloaked her own fist in ice and met with Electivire's attack. There was a small explosion, creating smoke around the area. "Clear the smoke! Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul commanded. The leaves on Torterra's tree began to glow and spiral around the pokemon like tornado.

"Tort…terra!" Torterra called as it blasted at the whole area with Leaf Storm. The smoke dispersed, only to reveal Mew just floating there reading a book while Electivire was frozen solid! "Terra? **What the…?" **Torterra muttered.

"Oh, right, the battle." Mew said nonchalantly, burning the book in her hands. "Now, where were we?"

"That Mew is a psycho! Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Paul demanded. How dare this Mew freeze his Electivire! It was just a lack of respect. And why burn a perfectly good book? Mew certainly was an odd fellow.

Torterra nodded and stood up once more on its hind legs, green aura radiating from its body as it slammed down on the ground, causing long, thick and thorny vines to jut out from the ground. Mew gritted her teeth as she tried to evade the fast assault. And she was doing good until one pinned her down. "Perfect!" Paul shouted, drawing an empty pokeball.

"Think again, moron!" Mew said as she managed to lift the vine that had trapped her. Torterra had a look of shock on its face as Mew ripped the vine out of the ground and tossed it somewhere far away, probably landing on a preschooler somewhere. Mew then created a big blue sphere between her paws and then shot it at Torterra.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. Torterra clenched its jaw before opening wide and releasing a powerful and wide orange beam at Mew, countering Aura Sphere and suppressing it. Torterra began to pant heavily, worn out by the recoil of Hyper Beam. "Damn…" Paul mumbled.

"Alright, I've toyed with you long enough. You're coming with me, grape-head!" Mew suddenly said.

"Huh?" Paul didn't have time to register what was happening as Mew whipped up a huge Hurricane attack. The attack darkened the sky and caused rain, and then the strong tornado crashed into Torterra and tossed it into the air. But it wasn't done there, Paul got wrapped up in the winds as well, and the Sinnoh native was tossed into the forest. Before he could land with Torterra, Mew created a huge pink portal.

"Tort!" Torterra shouted as it landed safely on the ground thanks to its sturdiness, but unfortunately, his trainer was heading straight for the portal. Torterra desperately shot out a vine from its back and tied it to Paul's wrist trying to haul him down, but the portal was sucking him in.

"Let me go! You'll be sucked in, too, moron!" Paul shouted angrily. Torterra refused to let go and pulled, but the force of the portal was starting lift the huge ground type.

"Oh, don't worry, you're coming with him!" Mew shouted as she snuck up behind Torterra, and finished the job by giving it a kick. Both trainer and pokemon were sucked in by the portal, and Mew went in after them, closing the portal.

* * *

><p>It was a cool summer evening on Route 121. The place was peaceful despite being mainly occupied by Duskull. The place was near Mt. Pyre so it was common to see them around here. There were also a few Oddish nearby but they were getting ready to go to sleep unlike the Duskull which were nocturnal. One Oddish was about to go the sleep when it was suddenly startled by someone rushing past it.<p>

A young hyperactive teen with blonde hair who was crazy enough to wear an orange and white striped sweater with a green scarf along with gray jeans in the middle of summer was in a rush to make it to Lilycove City as he was late for a tournament.

"Gotta get there fast!" panted Barry as he ran through the woods. While he was running, he accidentally kicked an Oddish and it landed on the grass. It looked over to the running teen that had kicked him.

"**Jeez, what is that kid's problem?"** said the Oddish with an annoyed remark. Barry didn't even hear or notice the Oddish as he was still rushing the woods in a hurry. Just then, Mew suddenly appeared in the Barry's path.

"Hi there! May I-" started Mew as Barry completely rushed past her. She blinked a few times before realizing she's just been ignored. The psychic type looked annoyed as she used Psychic to place a stone in Barry's path.

"_That should get his attention._" thought Mew with a devious smile on her face.

Barry then suddenly tripped over the stone as he fell face-first and slid on the dirt path.

"_Ow! That rock wasn't there a minute ago." _thought Barry as brushed the dirt off his face and sweater. "Alright! Whoever placed that rock, better to get ready to get fin-," said Barry as he stopped to see the legendary Pokemon Mew right in front of him. "Holy crud, it's Mew! I can't just let this get away! The tournament will have to wait." said Barry as he got a Poke Ball out of his bag. "Alright then, go Empoleon!" shouted Barry as he threw the Poke Ball threw the air. The Poke Ball opened up and a steam of light blasted from it and went towards the ground where it formed into the Emperor Pokemon itself, Empoleon.

"_Ugh, Celebi will kill me if I take much longer, I don't have time for another battle as much as I hate to admit it. I better get this over with._" thought Mew.

"Alright Empoleon use-" Barry started but was then cut off by Mew.

"Sorry but I would love to battle you but I kinda need to finish this fast so I'm going to go straight to the part where I capture you while you scream and beg, okay?" said Mew as created a huge pink portal in front of Barry and Empoleon as it began to suck them in.

"Aw give me a break! First I get late for a tourney and now I am getting captured by a legendary Pokemon! Can this day get any worse?" shouted Barry as he and his Empoleon struggled to avoid being sucked in.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by worse." Mew said as she smiled. Barry screamed as him and Emploeon were then sucked into the portal when Mew went in after them and the portal closed.

"I'm going to fine you!"

* * *

><p>It was a cool summer night in Pallet Town. In Professor Oak's lab, a young teenager with spiky brown hair and a short-sleeved black and gray shirt and purple jeans was sitting at a computer desk looking up information. His grandfather, Professor Oak approached him.<p>

"Really Gary, it's getting rather late. Shouldn't you be going to bed right about now?" asked Professor Oak to his grandson.

"Sorry gramps but I need to get this project done soon. The studies of how Deerling are able to adapt to any climate is truly a fascinating one." said Gary to his grandfather.

"Well just don't stay up too late, and make sure the door stays closed." said Professor Oak.

"Aw come on gramps, why on Earth would I leave the door open?" said Gary as the Pokemon Professor headed to bed. Meanwhile outside, Mew was listening in to the conversation.

"_Well Deerling can adapt to any climate easily! I mean, isn't it obvious?_" thought the pink cat-like Pokemon. _"The boy seems to be very into his studies, I'll have to lure him outside where I can capture him." _Mew thought as she went towards the house and floated past the window. Gary suddenly stopped typing for a minute as he went over to the window to see what was out there.

"Was that Mew out the window? No it couldn't be." said Gary out loud as he started to head back to his studies when he heard some tapping on the glass. He looked over at the window and stared at it for a few moments when he was greeted by a familiar face.

"SUPRISE!" said Mew which startled Gary and made him fall over. He opened his eyes again to see it was indeed Mew that was outside of the window. "Catch me if you can!" said Mew as she floated away from the window.

"_I can't let it get away! If I catch that thing it could be the discovery of the century!" _thought Gary as he got up and grabbed his trainer bag and rushed out the door. To his surprise, Mew hadn't gone that far from Oak's Lab as it was only a few meters away from the building.

"I would love to have a battle with you, if you beat me you can capture me." said Mew playfully.

"_Is she toying with me?_" thought Gary. He shook his head and spoke, "Alright then, but you will regret it once I beat you!" said Gary feeling like the trainer he used to be. He grabbed a Poke Ball out of his bag. "Go Blastoise!" he shouted as he threw the ball into the air when it opened up as a stream of light erupted from the ball and it formed on the ground revealing the Pokemon Blastoise.

"Blast!" said the Pokemon with confidence.

"Alright Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary as the Pokemon got the cannons out of its shoulders ready and then fired a violent stream of water towards Mew. Mew yawned a bit.

"You make it look way too easy," said Mew as she used Protect. A green sphere then enveloped Mew, shielding her from the Hydro Pump. "Now it's my turn!" shoted Mew as she used a Thunder attack. A bolt of lightning suddenly then appeared from the sky and struck Gary's Blastoise. The Pokemon then cried in pain.

"Oh no! Blastoise!" shouted Gary to his companion. The electricity disappeared and Gary's Blastoise then fell over unconscious.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Although I am not so sure about you however." said Mew.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary in confusion.

"I mean this!" said Mew as a huge pink portal then appeared and started to suck in Gary and his Blastoise.

"Too bad it had to end like this, I was expecting a better battle than that." said Mew as the trainer and his Pokemon were then sucked into the portal, screaming. Mew then followed them in and the portal disappeared. Meanwhile, Professor Oak was awake from all the noise and looked to see what caused it.

"Gary what is the meaning of all that racket?" said Professor Oak only to find that the room was empty. He looked around the room and then noticed something. "I guess he had to leave so soon. But could he of at least left the door closed?" shouted the Professor.

* * *

><p>It was a warm, beautiful night in Johto and the full moon had risen. Fancy jazz music was playing from the stereo in the private, fancy restaurant. There weren't a lot of people around, but the ones that were were very well dressed. A brunette girl with sapphire eyes was sitting on a table, and sitting across her was a green-haired teen with emerald eyes.<p>

"Wow," May said in awe. "This place sure is fancy. Are you sure you can afford it?" She asked. She was wearing a long, glittery, sleeveless, bright red dress. She had her red bandana on, which didn't belong at all, but at least it was red. She wasn't wearing make up or jewelry, except for her gold earrings.

"Of course, it's no big deal." Drew replied. He pulled out a rose from his tuxedo's pocket and offered it to his date. May took it and smiled. "You look beautiful in that dress." He said, drinking some water. May shrugged.

"Thanks. This is an old thing, though…" She said, examining her own red dress. She'd usually wear it for contests, only.

"How about we make a toast?" Drew offered. May grabbed her glass and touched it to Drew's lightly, making a _ping_ sound. "To three weeks of dating!" Drew said cheerfully. "And to think, one month from now we will be facing each other at the Grand Festival…"

"I'll make sure to wipe the floors with you." May giggled. "Hey Blaziken, how are you doing over there?" The brunette asked, turning her head to look at the table beside them, where her starter sat. The fire type was sitting across Drew's Roserade, who was enjoying some pokeblock. Blaziken grinned and waved at its trainer, resuming to nibble on its berries.

"It's not often that you see a restaurant that serves pokémon, as well." The male coordinator commented. He ate a piece of bread.

May was very content as she began to look at her surroundings. She locked her gaze on a window, staring at the stars and the lights of Olivine City. After so long, she had gotten used to Johto's big cities. It was the opposite of Hoenn, which had more wilderness. She already had five ribbons, and so did Drew, which qualified them to participate in next month's Grand Festival. Right now, they had enjoyed dinner, and were waiting for dessert.

Drew rummaged around his pants and pulled out a bright red rose. "May, there's something I need to tell you…" He began.

Suddenly, May saw a pink body flying outside. She narrowed her eyes and realized it was the elusive pokemon, Mew. Her eyes widened and she completely toned out Drew.

"May, I lo…" Drew was cut short as May shoved her hand in his face as a sign of silence.

"Hold that thought." She said as she got up abruptly, speeding toward the elegant window and opening it quickly. She looked around, employing all of her weight on the frame. "Mew?" She asked. "I swear, I saw it…" She muttered. But all she could see was the night sky.

"Miss, I will kindly ask you to return to your table." A waiter said. She ignored him.

"Hey, May!" Mew shouted as she appeared right in front of May. The girl gasped and almost fell back. Mew giggled as she floated behind May. The brunette didn't have time to react as Mew gave her a harsh kick, making her fall from the window.

"Blaze!" Blaziken jumped over to help its trainer, grabbing her foot and yanking. But it seemed the pink pokémon had other plans as she whipped up a Whirlpool and flung it at the fire-type, making it loose hold of its screaming trainer. "Ken!" Blaziken roared as it was engulfed in water. "**Why, mother Mew? Why?" **Blaziken shouted in utter rage at Mew. Mew shrugged.

"Forgive me, friend. But I have important matters to attend." Mew said. She snapped her fingers and fierce wind came from nowhere, pushing Blaziken out the window, and into the portal below.

"May!" Drew shouted in despair as he shot up from his chair to help his girlfriend. But alas, by the time he got to the window, all he could see was a big, swirling pink portal below on the ground. "No! What am I supposed to do with my undying love now?" He complained as he stared in horror. The people in the restaurant were mesmerized and shocked, but some were uncaring. A waiter was dialing on his phone desperately to call the police.

Mew giggled as she flew over to Drew's table. The ice cream sundae they had ordered had arrived during the mishap, and so Mew gladly picked up a spoon and began eating the frozen treat. She stuffed herself with everything on the table (even the candles and the roses) before licking her fingers and floating over lazily to Drew. She rubbed her enlarged stomach. "Next time, order fat-free candles, will you? Stay healthy, kid!" She said as she waved playfully and left through the window.

Drew just stood there, sad, and lonely, before a waiter came up to him and handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked.

"That's the bill, sir. Your pink friend owes more than a thousand dollars for the candles." The waiter said.

All of the color was drained off his face as Drew passed out like the macho man he was.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Raikou stepped up to the top of a large, rocky mountain. He lazily scanned the area before his eyes landed on a teen with spiky bluish black hair under a yellow cap. He had navy blue eyes and a cocky grin that simply got on Raikou's nerves for no reason. The teen was training with his Typhlosion by the river, along with a girl with blue hair and eyes. She had a Feraligatr at her side, and Raikou grinned lightly as he remembered the duo.<p>

And so, Raikou flicked his head back, emitting a nasty snap, before letting out a loud and fierce roar like thunder. Dark clouds quickly crowded the sky and electricity ran in his veins. The legend of thunder roared again, just because the feeling was amazing.

"_RAAAAAAAAAIIII!"_

"Did you hear that, Typhlosion?" Jimmy gasped, turning warily in each and every way. Typhlosion gave a nod.

"It was probably just the wind." Marina said, shrugging.

"Since when does the wind go _RAI_? Are you on a medication or something?" Jimmy said, wide-eyed at Marina. The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! Look, the sky!" Marina said, pointing to the cloudy sky. Jimmy snapped his head in the direction.

"Thunder clouds…" He muttered.

"Hack," Typhlosion snarled. "Hacka! **Oh my Arceus, it cannot rain now, I just got my hair done!**" It complained.

"Fera! **Stop whining, Typhlosion! The rain is a miracle of life. **Gatr." Feraligatr said in its language to Typhlosion. The latter gave the water type a nasty scowl.

"**Miracle of life my ass!**" The fire type snapped. Both starters let out snarls as they stared each other down.

"Would you two stop it?" Marina shouted. "I would like to concentrate on the peculiar situation, thank you very much!" She said.

Jimmy lifted his gaze, locking his eyes on the rocky mountain. For a few seconds, he saw nothing, until along came another roar.

"_RRAAAAAAAAAAI!" _Strong lightning struck the rocky mountain, before Jimmy saw a yellow blur race down. He realized the blur was actually the legendary Raikou, the pokémon he had saved long ago.

"Marina, look! It's Raikou!" Jimmy shouted, astounded as he saw the majestic beast speed down in their direction. His hand flew to his pocket in alarm, pulling out a pokeball.

"Oh dear! Do you think it remembers we're the good guys?" Marina asked, rummaging her pockets.

"I don't know. I don't like the look on its face!" Jimmy said, tossing the pokeball in his hand. Out came the black and yellow pokémon, Beedrill.

"Bee!" It said.

"Go, Little Miss!" Marina shouted as she tossed her pokeball, from which emerged a Mismagius.

The pair was prepared to have a fight with the beast, even if it was all spontaneous. Jimmy _was _a very capable and confident trainer. Marina, not so much. She rarely battled, probably why her Feraligatr was at a low level. "Ha!" Typhlosion shouted in warning as the legendary beast had already descended the mountain, coming towards them like a bullet.

"Beedrill, use Toxic Spikes!" Jimmy commanded. Beedrill swung its arms and tossed out hundreds of purple spikes onto the ground. The dirt became tainted with poison, which was quickly spreading.

"_Oh great, they have a trap for me. Looks like I'll have to put in some effort." _Raikou thought. "_RAIII!" _He roared as he near the tainted ground. He halted there, pacing slowly left and right, staring at his opponents. A growl would escape him once in a while. Everything was silent.

"Raikou, why have you come?" Marina asked. The pokémon were in battle positions, ready to strike on command. Raikou scoffed.

"I am here on important matters." Raikou said to the humans with telepathy. Their eyes widened, wondering why the beast had not communicated with them like that long ago. "If I have to step on this ground to accomplish my goal, then so be it." He said. He took one careful step forward, and the poison immediately covered his leg like a purple mantle, spreading to his torso and head. He snarled as he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and focused, baring his long, sharp fangs.

Marina felt like passing out.

Jimmy was utterly confused.

Typhlosion was wary.

Feraligatr was bored.

The first move was made by Raikou as a dark sphere of shadows began to form inside his mouth. The Shadow Ball was quickly shot and countered by a massive Flamethrower. "Alright, Typhlosion!" Jimmy cheered.

"Let's get this party started!" Raikou shouted as he lurched forward with Extremespeed. The attack was too fast for anyone to counter, and Typhlosion was knocked down.

"Beedrill, String Shot!" Jimmy shouted. Beedrill shot silk from its rear, wrapping it around Raikou's legs. The electric type snarled at his constraints.

"Feraligatr, use Water Gun! Little Miss, Power Gem!" Marina commanded. Feraligatr did as told, shooting a weak but firm jet of water from its mouth to impact Raikou. The pokémon barely reacted to the move. The gems around Mismagius's body began to glow, realizing tremendous energy that took the shape of other gems. They were shot at the legendary, clearly being a strong blow.

"_These humans are no match for me." _Raikou thought. He stopped playing around as he tugged hard, bringing Beedrill down and ripping off the string with his fangs. He roared harshly and Feraligatr was blown back against a tree before being returned to its pokeball.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel, let's go!" Jimmy shouted. Typhlosion croched, flames erupting from its back. It then lurched forward, a shield of fire surrounding it as it ran. Typhlosion managed to strike the legend, but Raikou struck back with Spark.

"Jimmy, this is impossible!" Marina said in despair. "Let's retreat!"

"No, no way! You can leave if you want, but this is my opportunity to prove that my pokémon are stronger than legends!" Jimmy said with enthusiasm.

"You've got guts, kid. And because of that, I will end this quickly." Raikou said. A tremendous lightning bolt came down from the sky, striking every pokémon near him. Jimmy stood there, horrified and unable to move.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this." Raikou apologized in advance as a super weak wave of electricity escaped his eye after he winked. The Thundershock hit Jimmy, who wailed in agony before falling to the floor, out cold.

"Jimmy!" Marina called in horror. She ran over to the teen, but Raikou held her back with the power of Extrasensory.

"Stay right where you are, dear. He'll be fine. Mew! I got him!" Raikou shouted.

A heavenly ray of light pierced the black clouds as Mew elegantly and slowly descended from the sky. An angelic choir could be heard in the background as she took her time. Raikou rolled his eyes. "_Uh, show-off…"_ He thought.

"Greetings, human!" Mew said dramatically with arms spread open when she was finally in the area. She was hovering above Jimmy, who was mumbling something about cupcakes in his sleep.

"Oh my gods…You truly _do_ exist!" Marina gasped with wide eyes. She dropped to her knees and bowed.

"You flatter me. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mew said as she cracked her knuckles. She spread her arms and a big pink portal was created right below Jimmy. He was quickly hauled in. The vortex's force began to tug at the unconscious Beedrill and Typhlosion, but it seemed everything else was unaffected. The two pokémon were quickly sucked in.

"Huh? Whe…where did Jimmy go? What did you do?" Marina bellowed, outraged. Mew just stared at her blankly.

"I sucked him into my big pink portal. Did you not see?" She said with a bored expression. "She's annoying, let me KO her." She muttered. She hovered above the angry Marina, releasing a dull green powder from her body. Marina's eyelids began to drop and she yawned before she fell to the floor, asleep. "Whoa, Sleep Powder sure is handy." Mew chirped.

"So…how many do you have left?" Raikou asked.

"Fortunately, only three more humans to go. I deeply thank you for helping me today; I managed to eat some lunch." Mew thanked.

"Hey, problem. So, I'll be seeing you." Raikou said as he dashed away into the forest. Mew grinned and flew into her portal.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day in Cerulean City. Although the city wasn't as busy as Celadon or Saffron in general, it was still a somewhat busy day as there were quite a few things going on in the city. One thing that was going on was the baseball game between Electabuzz and Starmies. Although it was a Little Leagues game, many people still came to see it as it was the last game of the season. The game itself was intense at the moment with the score being tied with 30-30.<p>

All of the team members on both teams were very focused with the baseball game. One infielder who was on the Electabuzz team was a young, purple-haired girl with brown eyes named Casey who was a trainer as well. The girl had worked hard to get this far in the season and she wasn't going to give up. Plenty of people were cheering for her which included her friends, family, and even her own Meganium (which was standing right beside the spectator benches) which was using its vines to hold pom-poms to perform cheerleading acts. Casey appreciated all of the support she got, especially from Meganium but she still had to focus on the game.

"_Okay, the Starmies' best hitter is coming up to bat. No doubt he will hit the ball before the first strike. If he gets a homerun, our team will lose! I cannot let that happen!_" thought Casey intently. Meanwhile hovering above and invisble to both the palyers and spectators was Mew who had her eye on Casey.

"_Well after her, there will only be two more people left to capture. I better get these last three done today since Celebi is getting increasingly impatient with me. On the other hand this is a pretty good baseball game for human standards, maybe I should wait till its over." _thought the cat-like Pokemon. Suddenly the sound of a baseball bat was heard and the ball flew into the air and hit Mew right in the face. Mew fell down right onto the middle of the field with the ball landing right next to her.

"_Ow!" _said Mew in her head. "_Now how am I supposed to capture her!_" Just then Mew noticed Casey headed right towards her and realized that it was the ball she was after. She then got an idea as she got ready to make another portal. Casey ran up to the ball and grabbed it.

"Yes, I got it!" shouted Casey.

"No, I got you!" said Mew as she made another big, pink portal which began to suck Casey right in.

"What the?" said Casey.

"Sorry but this has to be done." said Mew as she revealed herself to Casey. Casey was then sucked right into the portal screaming which got the attention of her Meganium. Casey's Meganium put down her pom-pom's and rushed towards the portal. "I am starting to see a pattern here." said Mew as the portal then sucked the Meganium in. _"I better get Uxie to wipe the memories of all those witnesses. Unfortunatlely my victim's team will lose the game either way." _thought Mew as she went into the portal as it closed.

* * *

><p>"Both trainers are down to their last pokemon! Oh, the suspense!" The announcer boomed as the crowd roared with excitement. The stadium was totally crowded with spectators, all cheering and applauding at the battle that was taking place, the last of the tournament to determine who would win the grand prize.<p>

On one side of the battlefield stood a young man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie jacket, keeping his pokeballs in his pockets. He was also wearing gray jeans and black sneakers. His name was C, a Johto native, and currently he was gritting his teeth because of the situation.

On the other side, opposite of C's, was his opponent, a tall young woman with tan skin. She had long, curly red hair. Half of it was tied into a high ponytail, while the rest just fell over her shoulders. She had angled, fiery red eyes beneath her rectangular orange glasses. She wore a red jacket with a black blouse underneath and long black jeans. She wore a beautiful golden ring on her finger. It had a shiny red diamond. Her name was Queen, a Kanto native.

Neither trainer had chosen their last pokemon yet. Their eyes were locked, sweat trickling down their faces. Finally, C pulled out a pokeball, and Queen was quick to mirror.

"Go, Sceptile!"

"You're up, Charizard!"

From C's pokeball emerged the grass type reptilian. From Queen's came the big red dragon. Both starters let out a battle cry and the audience roared. "Scep! Scep! **Oh hey, Charizard." **Sceptile said. Charizard cracked its knuckles.

"Rar! **Yo, Sceptile. Looks like it's butt-kicking time.**" Charizard replied.

"And the pokemon are Charizard and Sceptile! The final battle has begun!" The announcer boomed excitedly.

"Quick Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" C commanded. Sceptile lunged at Charizard, its leaves expanding and sharpening to create blades.

"Seriously, C? That move is so overrated. Charizard, Iron Tail!" Queen shouted. Charizard nodded and flew out of the way, making Scpetile miss. It came down on the reptilian with an iron-hard tail, slamming it to the ground.

"Now, Shadow Claw!" Queen commanded.

"Don't allow it! X-Scissor!" C said. Sceptile shot up from the ground and sped toward Charizard, canceling its Shadow Claw with sharp blades in the form of an X. Charizard snarled at Sceptile, who smirked. "Quick Attack now!" C commanded. Taking advantage of the proximity, Sceptile struck Charizard faster than light. The dragon stumbled back and shook its head.

In the sidelines, the special spectators were concentrating on the battle. They were Volkner, the city's Gym Leader, Cynthia, the region's champion, and Lance, Johto's champion and Queen's fiancée. "Queen is definitely going to win. She has the advantage." He said smugly.

"You only say that because she's your girlfriend." Cynthia mocked. Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I'm not lonely. With a body like that, I thought you'd have a man by now!"

"For your information, nobody is man enough to approach me. Your argument is invalid!"

"Whatever. Shut up, I need to watch this." Lance said, holding his hand in front of Cynthia's face, who pondered on biting him.

"You two are _the _worst champions this world has ever had…" Volkner muttered, although he was ignored.

"Alright Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Queen shouted. Charizard opened its maw and shot an intense column of fire at the grass type. Sceptile had wide eyes as the flames engulfed it. "Yes!" Queen cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"No, Sceptile! Don't let her beat you down. Use Rock Slide!" C shouted.

"Oh, shit…" Queen muttered as Sceptile jumped away and pressed its claws to the ground. It then pulled out an immense boulder, flinging it at Charizard. The boulder split into several more rocks, which pelted Charizard harshly. The dragon wailed in pain.

"**Damn you Sceptile!" **Charizard shouted. Sceptile scoffed.

C smirked. "I find your lack of skills is disturbing." He said.

"Oh, shut up! I'm gonna win this!" Queen replied. "Charizard! Show them Air Slash!" She commanded. Charizard panted heavily as it recovered from the super effective blow. It swung down one of its wings and created a blade of air, slashing Sceptile across its chest.

"Damn it," C seethed. Sceptile was then thrown onto the stadium floor. As it layed on the ground it tried to get up. C looked over with hope only for it to be shattered when Sceptile then fell back on to the floor exhausted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner of this battle and tournament is Queen and her Charizard!" said the referee. The entire crowd of spectators cheered for the winner, Queen. Even C was clapping for her. As he was applauding, he just remembered to return his Sceptile. So he then got out his Poke Ball.

"Alright Sceptile, return!" said C as a stream of red light shot from the Poke ball covering the Sceptile and then went back into the ball. "You were awesome out there. You earned a nice rest." said C as he went towards Queen and her Charizard. "Well it looks like underestimated you. Nevertheless, it was a great battle." said C as he smiled.

"That's very nice of you to say. You had a pretty good team as well. I especially liked your Ninetales." said Queen as she smiled back.

"Well thank you for that. Say, you want me to treat you to a late lunch? I know this good seaside restaurant around here." asked C.

"Well as long as it isn't a date. I AM engaged after all." said Queen smugly as she glared a bit at C, waving around her hand on which she wore her ring.

"Don't worry it's no date, just think of it as a victory prize from me. Now you go to the winner's ceremony while I make reservations at the restaurant." said C. Queen nodded as C left the stadium and headed outside towards the restaurant. Meanwhile, Mew was watching the young man from above.

"_Him and that other girl are the last two I need to capture. If I can capture both of them at the same time then I can finally get this done and start my test for those nine children._" Mew thought as she smiled deviously, rubbing her hands together. _"I'll just need to get his attention. I know if he sees me then he'll want to go tell his friend first." _thought Mew as she flew towards and went right in front of C as he was walking down the pathway. C was speechless when he saw the mysterious legend known as Mew right in front of him but after a bit, he finally spoke up.

"Holy crap it's Mew! I so gotta tell this to Queen!" exclaimed C as he ran back towards the stadium. Mew smiled a bit.

"Just as predicted. Now all I need to do is head in the stadium as well so I can get them both. I think I'll have time for one more battle." said Mew as she floated towards the stadium making sure that C wouldn't see her. Meanwhile with Queen, the winner's ceremony was over and Queen was talking to Lance when C suddenly rushed in.

"QUEEN, YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!" shouted C.

"Okay chill out, C." said Queen. She then turned to Lance. "I'll be right back sweetheart, I just need to see what psycho here wants to show me." said Queen mockingly.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted C. Queen ignored C and gave Lance a small kiss on the cheek.

"Okay my love, just be right back like you said." said Lance as C just then grabbed Queen's arm and rushed out the door with her. Lance then felt a sudden feeling of worry. "_Why do I have this feeling that I won't see her for awhile?_" thought Lance.

Cynthia scoffed. "Ew, romance."

"Shut up, you dumb blonde!" Lance barked.

"What is it that you want to show me?" asked Queen as her and C rushed down the hall towards the exit.

"While I was outside, I saw the legendary pokemon M-" C suddenly stopped as he saw Mew appear right in front of the duo.

"Hi there!" said Mew.

"Oh my Arceus it _is_ Mew! Hang on let me get out Charizard." said Queen as she threw got out the Poke Ball she used earlier. "Go Charizard!" shouted Queen as she threw the Poke Ball in the air and her prized starter Charizard emerged from it. Queen then got up on Charizard's back and then shouted a command. "Alright Charizard use-" Queen started as she was interrupted by C.

"Wait Queen, let me try to fight it first. I did see it first after all." said C.

"Do you really think that I would let you get away with that? This is the legendary Mew, there is no way I would let you catch it first." said Queen.

"Hey, I should get a say in this too! The boy did see me first so I think it's only fair that I let him capture me first." said Mew.

"But all his Pokemon are fainted." said Queen

"Not for long they're not!" said C as he pulled out a Max Revive from his bag.

"A Max Revive? Where did you get that?" asked Queen.

"I found it awhile back on a cave. Only a retard would waste it." said C. Queen gave an annoyed look at C.

"Whatever just make this quick." said Queen. C nodded as he pulled out a Poke Ball and sent out his Espeon which was exhausted from fighting Queen's Mienshao. C placed the yellow crystal near his Espeon as it glowed a bit and then vanished, completely rejuvenating C's Espeon. C's Espeon opened its eyes and saw its opponent before looking back at its trainer giving him a questioning stare.

"Yes Espeon, that's who we are fighting, are you ready?" said C.

"Esp, Espeon! **You're darn right I'm ready!**" said C's Espeon with confidence.

"Alright Espeon use-" said C as he was interrupted by Mew.

"Hold it, ladies first!" said Mew as she did some bizarre sort of dance right in front of the two trainers.

"What the heck is she doing?" said C.

"She is using Swords Dance you retard!" shouted Queen as Mew finished her dance.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!" said C after a sigh. C's Espeon opened his mouth and formed a dark purple sphere and fired it at Mew. The ball successfully hit Mew but she did not look too damaged from the blast. Mew then sped towards Mew, holding out her tail. She slammed Espeon harshly with it, and the purple pokemon was tossed against a wall, defeated.

"What attack was that?" C asked.

"I hate to break to you…but that was Pound." Queen said, holding down a laugh.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" C stomped the ground angrily. Mew cleared her throat as she pointed to Queen and her Charizard.

"You're next!" The psychic type shouted. She readied an Aura Sphere, but Queen was quick to react.

"Charizard, Inferno, now!" She commanded.

"RAR!" Charizard roared as a huge vortex of fire emerged from its mouth engulfing Mew and spiraling around her. The flames only died down after Mew's body was burned and bruised.

"No trainer has ever…has ever gotten me to a pinch…" She growled. "Suffer!" She shouted. Mew mimicked the attack that had been used on her, throawing an Inferno equally strong at the stunned teens. Queen kept her cool, commanding Charizard to make a run for it, but not before picking C up.

Queen and C rode the Charizard into the sky and looked around warily. Mew was nowhere to be seen.

"Lend me a hand, Mewtwo!" They heard Mew shout from nowhere. Suddenly a blue portal appeared above them and from it emerged the Genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo, Mew's clone. He held a large spoon imbued with psychic powers and a scowl was present in his face.

"Submit to your fate!" Mewtwo shouted as he smacked Charizard with the spoon, making the trio plummet to the ground. Queen gritted her teeth as she dug into her pocket.

"Dragonite, help!" She shouted. A Dragonite emrged from the pokeball, ready to battle. But it saw that was not the situation, and instead swooped down to save its comrades. Charizard managed to regain flight, but dangerously close to the ground. Queen took out Charizard's pokeball and returned it.

"Since when do you own a Dragonite?" C asked.

"This is Lance's Dragonite. He lent it to me for a while." Queen said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Mew and Mewtwo are after us for some reason." C stated, sweat running down his face.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam at Mewtwo!" Queen commanded. The champion's Dragonite nodded and opened its mouth to fire a massive orange beam of energy. Mewtwo was still in midair as he tried to evade, only being hit on his tail. He cried out.

"My beautiful tail!" He wailed.

"Hold them for me!" Mew shouted as she appeared behind him. He nodded and his eyes began to glow blue. Queen, C, and Dragonite were engulfed by psychic energy, unable to move. C desperately tried to break free of the restraints, but Queen did the one thing she thought could get them out this.

"HELP!" She shouted as loud as she could in anger.

The plea was heard all the way inside the room where the winner's ceremony had been held. Lance and Cynthia were quickly on alert. "Sounds like someone in the stadium." Cynthia stated with an emotionless tone. Lance shrugged.

"DAMN IT, LANCE! GET OVER HERE!" Queen shouted harder. Lance dropped his glass of wine.

"Holy shit! That's my fiancée!" He realized as he dashed away into the stadium.

"Now be good kids and stop wriggling." Mewtwo said, finding it harder to restraint the struggling teens and dragon.

Mew spread her arms and huge pink portal appeared on the ground. "This is it." She muttered.

"What do you want with us?" C asked.

"Don't worry, you two will be fine. Cooperate and you'll live." Mewtwo snarled.

"Don't scare them like that, son!"

"I'm not your son, stop calling me that!"

"Technically, you _are!_" Mew argued back. "Hey, who's that? She asked as she fixed her eyes on the redhead entering the stadium.

"Queen!" Lance shouted.

"It's about time!" Queen replied angrily. "Help me!"

Lance grabbed a pokeball and tossed it, a red beam coming from it and materializing into a Salamence.

"No, no, no, all of my hard work cannot go to waste!" Mew seethed. "I'm done being the nice girl!" She shouted. She shot a big black ball of electricity at the Salamence, and the pokemon immediately became paralyzed and weak. "Release them Mewtwo!" Mew commaned.

"Gladly!" Mewtwo complied, canceling Psychic and making the trio fall. Queen and C fell, the portal starting to suck them in, but Lance's Dragonite was unaffected by the force.

"Dragonite, save them!" Lance commanded desperately. The dragon pokemon dove into the portal, but something kept it from entering, instead it was juust able to grab Queen hand before she was entirely sucked in.

"Lance! Don't worry about me! Find out what's going on! I love you!" Queen shouted as Dragonite lost his grip on her hand, and she sunk into the pinkness with C. Mewtwo went into the portal and disappeared.

Mew stayed behind, staring at Lance's shocked form. "She'll be alright, but…You better get out of here. This stadium will self-destruct in a few minutes." Mew lied, to add some drama.

Joyfully, the New Species pokemon went into her portal and closed it, her giggles lingering in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *faints from exhaustion*<strong>

**Brandon: Oh great, now I need to take her to a Pokemon Center. Anyway…please review!**

**All reviews will be replied to (when I'm not feeling lazy)!**

**R & R!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN! (and Brandon!)**


	3. Changes

**Soooooo…how are things?**

**Brandon: Good.**

**Me: Did I ask you?**

**Brandon. No. I am stating I am good. **

**Me: No you're not. I do most of the work.**

**Brandon: But I come up with the outline. **

**Me: No you don't!**

**Brandon: yes I do!**

**Me: POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO US! On with the damn chapter.**

**Brandon: You're not supposed to swear!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Change of the Seasons<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Changes**

Quiet. Everything was quiet in the pink dimension. The walls were like purple waterfalls, and the floor was wet with purple water. Light shone from above, but it was green; unusual. There were nine symbols on the ground on a circular platform made of white stone. On each symbol lay a human, all of them unconscious, their pokémon resting at their side.

Mew flew in from above in complete silence. Her bright blue eyes scanned the bodies of her victims before she let out a quiet giggle. She felt a soft breeze as her clone descended from above as well. Mewtwo landed on the stone platform, taking a close look at the humans. "They are all young." He stated. His voice echoed in the area.

"Youth is a blessing. It's just a sign I picked the correct ones." Mew replied. Mewtwo turned away from her, walking over to the unconscious Ash Ketchum, who lay on top of a lightning symbol with his Pikachu. He narrowed his eyes.

"I know this one is a good choice, but…" He muttered, walking over to the next sleeping human. It was May, resting on top of a fire pattern with Blaziken next to her. "Some of them, I don't even know." He said.

"Celebi's visions are always accurate." Mew stated, crossing her arms. The feline pokémon was rarely serious; she was usually defined as playful and carefree. But she knew when to stop being dimwitted and jolly; times when lives were on the line. This time, it was about Arceus, and all the other legendary pokémon. The humans she now held captive were probably the answer to their maladies. "Victini found data on all of them. None of them have any records we should worry about." She informed.

"I just noticed something," Mewtwo said, rubbing his chin.

"Hm?" Mew perked an eyebrow.

"These humans are all trainers. They all own the special pokémon they call 'starters': Charizard, Blastoise, Pikachu, Meganium, Typhlosion, Sceptile, Blaziken, Torterra, and Empoleon. Don't you find that odd?" Mewtwo asked, eyeing the starters. The only humans that did not have their pokémon with them were Queen and C, who had returned them to their pokeballs before being captured.

Mew sighed. "I will explain later." She said.

"Uh…Damn…"

Both psychic types had wide eyes as they realized someone had awoken. They turned around sharply to see that Ash Ketchum was now sitting, rubbing his eyes. Mew snapped her fingers in rage. "Crap, why now?" She muttered.

Ash breathed in deeply as he lifted his head. Everything was blurry, and he had a killer headache. He felt around his area until his hand landing on Pikachu's soft fur. At least, he was relieved to know his starter was intact. He could faintly remember what had gone on the other day; he could recall falling from the Ferris wheel.

"Ketchum, get up." Mew demanded in a stern voice that sounded unreal. As Ash's eyes widened, his vision cleared, and he identified Mew and Mewtwo standing in the middle of the room, right in front of him. "Don't say a word. Your comrades are still asleep." She said in a softer tone. Ash sprung up, clenching his fists, but there was no real anger in him, just confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Keep it down." Mewtwo ordered. "Or do you want everyone to regain consciousness?"

Ash stood up straight, and decided to check the area. The room was bizarre indeed. He saw eight other people sprawled on the stone, all asleep. His eyes widened as he recognized some faces: his old traveling partner May, his childhood rival Gary, his toughest rival Paul, his hyperactive friend Barry, and the girl he gave his Beedrill to, Casey. He could not recognize anyone else, though, as they were complete strangers to him. He did not understand what was going on, or why they were here.

"I see. You know these people? I guess that makes things a bit easier." Mewtwo stated.

"Why am I here?" Ash whispered.

"Good question. For now, all I can tell you is this: Arceus and I have plans for you. But don't worry! You will all be fine." Mew said happily. "When the other trainers are awake, I'll explain why I've captured you all. You know, so I don't have to repeat myself eight times." She said.

"Wait-what about Iris and Cilan?" Ash shouted, momentarily forgetting what he had been instructed. Mew face-palmed and Mewtwo sighed in exasperation as Ash succeeded in waking someone up. A shoe was thrown at Ash and hit him right in the back. "Hey!"

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep…!" Paul said angrily, then fell back to lay on the floor.

"A shoe? Is that the best you can do?" Ash said.

"Shut up!" Paul complained.

"If you're gonna throw a shoe, throw it like you mean it!" Ash shouted as he grabbed the shoe and chucked it at his rival, hitting him hard on the forehead. Paul finally got up and glared intensely at Ash.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He took off his other shoe and flung it at Ash.

"You know, I'm glad I got rid of you in Sinnoh!"

"That's what I was going to say. You're the worst rival ever!"

"You're one to talk; you're just throwing your filthy shoes at me!"

"They're not filthy, they're new. In fact, give them back!"

"Sure!" Ash replied and he tossed the shoes back at Paul, but the latter dodged and instead they hit Barry.

"CLEFAIRY INVASION IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Barry shouted in surprise as he shot up from the floor. "Huh? We're not being overrun by UFOs?" He asked as he looked around.

"No, why would we? Clefairy are too weak to invade Earth anyway." Paul said nonchalantly.

"Eh? Hey Ash! Hey Paul!" Barry shouted with enthusiasm. Ash waved happily at him and Paul crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Oh gods, it was fanboy time. "So how are you, Paul? Did you beat Brandon? How many symbols do you have?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"That's none of your business." Paul stated.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so cold!" Barry shouted.

"Well, at this rate, they won't need us to wake them up." Mewtwo commented.

"Let's just watch them rant for a while, shall we?" Mew invited. They sat down and enjoyed some tea Mew suddenly created.

Barry's loud mouth caused Gary to stir. After he opened his eyes, it was May who arose next. She stretched her arms, yawned, and scratched her back lazily. Gary blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the weird light.

"…That's why you don't have any friends!"

"Shut up, Pika-boy!"

"Can we all just kiss and make up?"

"Ew, no Barry! We're all guys!"

"Does that matter?"

"Stay away from me, Gaylord!"

Gary rubbed his temples and scowled at the arguing trio. "Hey, morons!" He called out. Ash, Paul, and Barry all shut up and looked at him. "How about this? ALL of you shut up, and let me sleep!" Gary said, putting an emphasis on the last word, before he slumped down, too groggy to recognize Ash.

"Hey, I thought I was staying at a hotel…?" May mumbled as she smacked her lips, flinching at the foul morning taste.

"May!" Ash called happily, running towards her.

"Another one? Dang, Ash, what did you do to that blue-haired girl?" Paul asked, not really caring enough to remember the name of Ash's former traveling companion.

"I ditched her. May, are you alright?" Ash asked as he knelt down to help May up. She yawned and looked lazily at him, blinking a few times.

"Oh, Ash! Hey. How's your life going?" She asked.

"Neutral. Just got my fourth badge in Unova." Ash said smugly.

"Cool! I'm going through Hoenn!" Barry chirped.

"Who is that guy?" May asked, pointing to the amber-eyed blonde. Ash sighed.

"He's Barry, and he's got caffeine issues." Ash replied.

Mostly, the Sinnoh natives had quieted down now, and the Kanto natives were sleeping, except for Ash. Paul was checking if he still had his pokeballs, Barry was trying to wake up Empoleon, and Ash was chatting with his friend. May quickly examined all around her, asking who everyone was, but Ash could not answer about Jimmy, C, or Queen. Mew and Mewtwo would not shed any light upon May at all. They just sipped their tea in tranquility.

And so, it was Jimmy who jumped up in alarm when Mew broke her mug randomly. He looked around warily, as if ready to shout out a command to his sleeping Typhlosion. "Wha…? Where am I?" He asked. He was more alert than anyone else.

"You're in Mew's dimension. Save the questions, she won't tell you anything." May said.

"I see…" Jimmy muttered. "I'm Jimmy, by the way." He informed. Everyone nodded but said nothing. He knelt down to shake Typhlosion lightly. "C'mon, buddy, wake up!" He begged, but to no avail; the volcano pokémon was sleeping peacefully and drooling all over the stone floor.

Casey was dreaming about winning the baseball championships. "We are the champions! We are the champions!" She started singing in her sleep, which caused everyone to look at her in curiosity and annoyance. Ash went over to the sleeping girl and knelt down to shake her.

"Casey, wake up, you're dreaming!" He called.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! YOU ARE THE LOSERS!" She kept singing.

"Let me take care of that. Blastoise, Water Gun!" Gary demanded. Blastoise nodded before it drew its cannons from it shoulders.

"Toise!" Blastoise shouted as a weak stream of water was fired from its cannons. It doused the sleeping athlete and the cold water made her jolt up furiously.

"Damn Starmies!" She complained, pumping her fist in rage. "Eh? Where's the field? Where's my trophy?"

"I think she needs another dose. Water Gun!" Gary said. Blastoise obliged, and Casey was soaked yet again.

"Cut it out!" Casey demanded angrily.

"Gary, quit it, that's not necessary!" Ash scolded. Gary crossed his arms and shrugged.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Casey, how are you?" Ash asked. Casey tugged and squeezed at her ponytails to dry them. She looked up at Ash and scowled.

"Not good right now, but good to see you. And what is up with your outfit? Did your mom pick it out for you?" She asked in disgust. Gary, May, and Barry held down laughter. Paul just chuckled.

"Eh…yes." Ash admitted, fuming. That did it; May fell to the floor laughing.

"Momma's boy!" Gary laughed.

"At least I have a mom!" Ash replied. Gary went silent.

"Oh, everyone just shut up." Mewtwo said, rubbing his forehead. "You're giving me a headache." He complained. Everyone did as told and kept calm, not like they could do anything else anyway. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but not for long.

"You damn mutant cat! Where the Hell have you brought me?" Mewtwo found himself being tackled by an outraged redhead, who was apparently strong enough to knock him down. Queen was on him, pinning him down with a wrestling move. "Answer me!" She shouted. Everyone was in shock and unable to help Mewtwo.

"Release me, you insane woman! Gah! Why is this so difficult?" Mewtwo thrashed around, but Queen pinned his wrists down. "Mew! Why is she overpowering me?"

"I forgot to mention this dimension kinda halves pokémon strength…so…sorry." Mew laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. But as she had spoken she caught the attention of the redhead, who pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You!" She snarled.

"Queen, please, you're making a scene." C walked up to the redhead and grabbed her wrist. "Now let's get you your medicine and leave these powerful legendary pokémon alone, shall we?" He said calmly. Queen inhaled and exhaled, calming down.

"Fine." She said.

"Woah," Ash had his eyes wide. "Who's that?" He asked. The other six trainers didn't have a reply.

C left Queen to rummage her bag to walk up to Ash and the others. He shook hands with everyone politely. "I'm C Galewind. That girl over there is my traveling partner, Queen." He introduced, pointing to Queen, who sat on a fire symbol. She was pouring some red liquid into a spoon.

"Hey." She said simply before swallowing the medicine.

"Alright! Now that you're all awake, I can finally do my speech!" Mew chirped, ignoring Mewtwo, who was still on the floor, not really in a mood to be standing. She was getting glares from every human and pokémon in the room.

"I have brought you here for a reason. You were all specifically chosen for the task Arceus has for you."

"Did you say Arceus?" Barry gasped. Arceus was known as the ultimate deity in Sinnoh. Sure, other regions knew that, but they revered other deities instead of Arceus, like Hoenn adored Rayquaza and Johto adored Ho-oh. Kanto was neutral, given that Mewtwo was not considered a deity and neither were the legendary birds of ice, fire, and electricity. Since Mew was but an enigma to most, she was not adored anywhere, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, right. Why would Arceus care about us? We're just regular trainers." Paul said, crossing his arms. He refused to believe the almighty Arceus was behind their kidnapping. Mew shook her head.

"You're no normal trainers. You were chosen because of your skill!" She stated. "You see, Arceus and I created fifteen pokémon species with a specific purpose long ago. They were created to be special, and extremely rare. Because of their potential, scientists around the globe started to collect them and hand them out to starting trainers." Mew explained.

"You mean…the starter pokémon? Like Squirtle?" Gary asked, rubbing his chin. Mew snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Exactly! We placed those pokémon in the Earth, three species in each region, to test trainers. Most of the great heroes of the past were worthy trainers that had grown with their starter pokémon. Unfortunately, very few trainers manage to bring their starters to their full potential." She said.

"So what you're saying is," C began. "We were chosen because of our starters."

"Sort of. You were chosen because of your dedication and skills with your starters, and the rest of your pokémon. For example," Mew went to hover above Ash, who looked at her. "Ash here refuses to evolve Pikachu, despite the fact that Raichu is a lot stronger. Even though Pikachu was never meant to be a starter, Ash does own Infernape, which is good." Mew said before floating to hover above Queen, who swatted the air lightly, but without the intention of hitting Mew. "Queen has spent her whole life with Charizard since they were both just babies." Mew stated.

"Now, how do you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Queen asked, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Well DUH, I've been stalking everyone for ages." Mew admitted nonchalantly.

"E-even in my sleep?" Casey asked.

"Yes, especially in your sleep." Mew said. Casey shivered.

"Down to the point, now." Mew's expression turned serious. She floated to the center of the platform and used Psychic to force Mewtwo to stand up straight. He glared at her. "First off, I don't have any intentions of hurting you." Mew said. Everyone felt relieved at that.

"Then what do you want with us?" Gary asked.

"We need your help, as much as I hate to admit it." Mewtwo growled, scowling. "Someone has been trying to clone the legendary pokémon, and since we cannot go near humans because of this, we need outsider help." He explained.

"That's where you come in." Mew said, pointing at Ash.

Ash perked an eyebrow and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"You and all the others." Mew stated, eyeing the other trainers.

"We would be honored to help, Mew." May said kindly. Barry glared at her.

"Speak for yourself! I have Gym Badges to win!" He complained, pulling out his badge case and showing his Heat and Balance Badges from Hoenn.

"I have a League to win!" Queen shouted.

"Hey, you're not the only one entering the Lily of the Valley Conference!" C argued. Queen turned to him.

"I know that." She said, crossing her arms.

"Listen to me! I will test you all to see if you're fit for the task." Mew stated, waving her finger around.

"Oh gods I hate tests!" Ash whined.

"Quit interrupting!" Mew scolded. "Here is what I will do. You will all be turned into pokemon." Mew stated. Everyone had wide eyes.

"What?" Gary shouted, stunned.

"You heard me. I will turn you all into pokemon. And don't refuse or try to struggle, because I will do it anyway." The psychic-type said sternly. She could sense the anxiety and confusion coming from the trainers in the room, their pokemon radiating worry. But the pokemon were feeling something else…excitement? Were they excited about what would unfold? Mew chuckled.

"I will start with you." Mew turned to Ash and gave him a devious smile. He shuddered, but tightened his fist and met her eyes with a determined stare.

"All right, if lives are on the line…I have no choice. I'm ready!" He said with a firm nod. Mew nodded and smiled. She then turned to the others.

"This is the last time you will see your friend as human for a while. But don't worry, I'll make sure you all stay together." She said. Mew then focused a tremendous amount of energy into her small paws, groaning. The energy began to form a glowing brown orb. She panted as she hovered above Ash. "This might hurt a little." She warned.

"Do it." Ash said. He kept his eyes focused on C; the only one who seemed at ease. C muttered something under his breath and gave Ash a thumbs-up.

"Here goes…" Mew muttered as she slowly lowered the sphere. The brown orb dissolved into the young trainer's body, sending shivers down his spine as the huge energy entered.

At first he felt nothing. Then came the overwhelming feeling of that power, one he could not contain. He felt an electric surge up and down.

"Ash!" May shouted in shock. His eyes widened as he wondered why she looked so freaked out. He raised his arm to his face and gasped. His skin was turning grey-blue, very quickly in fact. The thin hairs on it started to grow thicker, longer and pale. He saw everything getting bigger, but he was actually getting smaller. Then the pain hit him. His bones began to shrink as well, some even changing their shapes. His fingers all retracted into his hand, only three short ones sticking out. His hands became paws.

"What's h-happening?" Ash muttered in terror. His bones kept getting smaller, pain coursing through his muscles. His ears elongated and became covered in grey-blue fur. His raven hair turned brown and shorter, until it was merely a tuft on his head. His nose turned black and changed shape. His teeth got smaller and turned into fangs. He kept getting smaller until he was forced to get on all fours, his feet starting to change into paws as well. He felt a tug at his rear, as if something was trying to get out. His spine poked out from his rear and gathered skin, successfully becoming a tail that quickly grew brown fur with a cream tip. Finer whitish blue fur then sprouted from his neck, somewhat like a scarf. His eyes hollowed out into black, and only the hazelnut irises remained.

Only then did Ash realize his clothes were all gone, except for his hat which jus laid there untouched. Mew had incinerated his clothes right before the completion of the process.

"E…eevee?" Ash muttered. He collapsed on the floor in pain, groaning. "Eevee…" He said, looking up. Everyone had a look of amusement and horror, except for Barry.

"That…that was awesome!" Barry shouted.

"Emp, Empoleon!" Empoleon agreed.

"Hell no, that looked painful." Paul said.

"He's adorable!" Queen squealed.

"I love Eevee!" C said with a smile. Ash's new ears dropped.

"Eevee, eevee! **Mew! What am I?" **Ash shouted. Mew giggled.

"You're an Eevee, noob, and your friends can't understand you for now." She replied. Ash took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Okay, so who wants to go next?" Mew chirped as she clapped her hands. Barry raised his hand.

"Ooh, ooh, me, me!" Barry shouted. Empoleon rolled its eyes.

"You're such a moron." Paul protested. Mew looked at him and perked an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have a winner!" She chirped as she flew to him.

"Wait, I didn't say anything!" He argued, glaring at the feline. She rolled her eyes and gave him a 'duh' face.

"DUH! But you'll probably get pissed off at whatever I turn you into, which will be amusing." She said rubbing her chin. She then put her hands together and began to focus on her powers. The trainer from Veilstone sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright. Make it quick." He said. Mew smirked as a violet sphere formed between her hands. She slammed it into the boy's forehead and he stumbled back. "Hey, that hurt!" He protested.

"Quit whining, kitty!" Mew teased.

"Wait, _kitty_?" Paul noticed his skin turning a dark shade of purple and growing fur of the same color. Like Ash, his bones started to shrink, his fingers retracting into his palm and forming paws. His nails extended into sharp, thin claws, on which he saw his reflection. He grew a whitish muzzle and his teeth were replaced with fangs. His hair was simply fur now. His ears extended to the top of his head and had sharp ends. He was totally tiny, about Ash's new size, and his spine extended to form a long tail. Unlike Ash's, his was thin and was curved vaguely to represent a scythe. Long, tapered magenta markings extended from above his eyes. His neck, shoulders, back, and hind legs were whitish colored. His irises were still onyx black, but narrowed; feline.

Paul couldn't see; his now-oversized blue jacket was covering his body and vision. Mew tossed it elsewhere with Psychic. However, the status of the rest of his clothing was unknown. "There, you're done!" Mew chirped.

"Purrlo?" Paul muttered. His voice sounded smoother now, and, as much as he hated to admit it, almost feminine. "Lo! Purrlo!" He seethed.

"Oh, you don't know what you are. Does anybody have a mirror?" Mew asked, tapping her chin. Queen quickly tossed her pocket mirror to Mew. "Thanks! Take a look, kitty." Mew smirked.

"PURRLO? **What? I'm a stupid Purrloin?" **Paul screeched. Mew rolled her eyes. She waved her hand and a ball of pink yarn appeared.

"Stop complaining. Here, have fun." She said as she placed the yarn in front of the Purrloin.

"**If you think I'm going to stoop to such a low level…ooh, pretty!" **Paul began to play with the ball unwillingly. It was an uncontrollable urge to play with the pretty yarn, clawing at it and rolling it around. He felt so humiliated right now.

"Oh my gods, Paul! No! Now how is he supposed to be an awesome trainer?" Barry protested, yanking at his hair.

"Oh well, at least he's adorable now." May said.

"Okay, next victim!" Mew chirped.

"Do me!" Barry said.

"Alright, honey! Here I go!"

Barry's changes probably weren't as painful as everyone else' were, but it wasn't pleasant at the slightest as he began to shrink. His skin color changed from a normal skin color, to a bleached white. The fingers on both of his hands all fused together and giving him two digit-less, white arms which also became somewhat shorter than they were before. Barry then fell to his knees and was unable to get up as his legs started to change.  
>His white colored legs stayed folded as they began to grow shorter and change to an unnatural shape. Each of his folded legs melded together to resemble the stubby feet that Ralts had except Barry still human feet were sticking out at the ends of his new legs but that was about to change. The remains of his human feet on each of his new legs both flattened so that his legs now had the dress-like appearance that a Ralts had. After his legs finished changing, his torso became considerably thinner than the average human torso and his neck became smaller and at appeared that he had no neck at all but rather his head was connected to the torso. His head changed shape and became more round and circular.<p>

His body had stopped shrinking and Barry was just over a foot tall when the final change began. His hair had changed color from a blonde to a pale green color and stretched over his head and changed so that it was no longer hair but rather a skin like structure that resembled a green helmet that covered his eyes. The next change to his body was two large red horns that had sprouted through the small openings that his helmet had left on the front and back of his head. Lastly, his teeth changed shape to small fangs and the insides of his body changed to match that of a Ralts' anatomy that he was now. And with that the changes had been complete.

"Ral…**I can't see! I can't see!**"

"**Just put your hair or cap or whatever it is up.**" Ash said.

"Ralts! **Okay!**" Barry lifted up the green obscuring his vision and saw everything was bigger now! "Ralts, ral! **Woah! This is awesome!**"

"Oh gods, I hope I'm not next…" Jimmy muttered.

"Queen, what're you doing?" C asked as he turned to the redhead. She was rapidly sending multiple text messages with her Blackberry phone, a determined look on her face.

"I'm telling all of my friends and relatives I'm off on a vacation to the Orange Islands. I hope they believe that." She said as she sent the same message to multiple contacts.

"But you aren't on vacation…" C muttered. Queen gave her a dull look.

"Really, C? _Really?_" She asked in disbelief. The red-eyed male shrugged.

"Gary Oak, get yourself ready!" Mew announced. Gary's eyes widened.

"Aw, crap! Could you at least turn me into something cool?" He asked.

"Hm…sure." Mew said as she focused. A dark blue sphere of energy formed between her hands. Cold air radiated from it. "Here goes!" She shouted as she plunged the sphere into his chest. Gary took a step back and groaned.

Gary felt a tingling sensation on his body as dark blue fur started to sprout from all over his body and he began to shrink. As the fur continued spreading, his ears changed shape to become pointed and moved to the upper sides of his head. His left ear was notably larger than his right ear and was covered by some reddish-colored fur rather than the dark blue fur covering the rest of his body giving it the appearance of feather on his head. Gary then felt an intense pain in his head as it reshaped itself to become more oval-shaped and his brown hair had fallen off of his head revealing his scalp also covered by the dark blue fur. His mouth also had pushed out a bit into a slight muzzle and the teeth inside his mouth had reshaped themselves into sharp fangs. His eyes also became somewhat larger than they were before and his eyelids changed drastically to look sharp and pointed and his eyes looked like there was black eye-shadow around them.  
>Gary felt pain in his hands and feet as his hands turned white and the fingers were fusing together. On each hand, his thumb and index finger fused together and the same happened with the remaining three fingers leaving him with two for each hand. Both of his hands then hardened and his fingers became sharp, leaving him with two clawed hands. Gary looked down at his feet and noticed that not only had his legs had grown shorter but his feet had also gone through a similar change that his hands had went through with two claws on each foot. Gary had stopped shrinking as the final changes commenced. Gary felt something grow out from his rear and looked back to see that three feather like growths with the same color as his left ear had sprouted out from above his rear. The last change to his body was two yellow markings that had surfaced from beneath his dark blue fur appeared on his chest and on his forehead. With that out of the way, the change was complete and Gary was now a Sneasel.<p>

Gary kept staring at his new body in awe. Blastoise began to chat with its trainer, glad to finally be able to do so. Gary cared not for the disappearance of his clothes, although his pendant remained around his neck.

Mew flew over to May. "I'm next, aren't I?"

Mew said nothing as she formed a light blue sphere in her hands and fired it at May. May would of gave a look of a annoyance at Mew but she was too distracted by the strange tingling sensation she felt all over her body.  
>As her body began to shrink like everyone else' did, the first thing that she noticed was that her lips turned a dark blue color and hardened as they began to stretch into a beak. While the beak was forming all the teeth in her mouth had vanished for her new body and her nose and ears had disappeared . In addition to her beak, a small piece of fuschia-colored flesh known as a cere had formed around her new beak.<p>

The changes were far over as her arms started to deform. Her arms grew shorter and re-shaped a bit to an unnatural shape which had them become very thin without any hands at all and were now more stiff than they were before. She could still move her arms but they were less flexible than they were before.  
>May knew that she was going to change into some flying type Pokemon based on the changes so far so she wondered why no feathers have appeared on her body yet. Just then blue feathers sprouted throughout all over her skin with the exception of her feet which were to change later. When the feathers reached her head, her hair fell off of her head leaving her bald. On her arms, long feathers sprouted from the ends of her arms to form her new wings. Despite the fact that she would be able to fly she wouldn't come to realize that yet as she was still pretty pissed off at the moment.<p>

Most of the feathers on her body had light blue colored feathers but the feathers on her chest were a pale blue color which formed a heart shape on her chest. On the back of each of her wings, there was a stripe of the same pale blue color that was on her chest which was surrounded by two patches of dark blue colored feathers. On her back, there were dark blue feathers that formed a stipe that was surrounded by pale blue feathers.  
>Suddenly, May felt pain in her legs as they started to grow shorter in length. When they were done diminishing, only the feet were left of her legs when they two started to change. On each of her feet their color changed to a fuschia color and then her toes started to change. Her big toe fused with her second toe and the two toes right next to them also fused together leaving her with three toes for each foot which then repositioned themselves to match the appearance that most bird Pokemon had. The last changes to the toes on her feet were that their nails had turned a dark blue color and had sharpened and extended themselves into sharp talons.<br>May's chest then puffed out a bit as her torso re-shaped itself and became smaller to match that of the Pokemon she was changing into. When the changes to her torso were finished, she noticed that she now had a small tale that was protruding from her rear end.

May knew that only her head was now left to change as her neck compressed and her head started to fuse with her new body. While her neck was shrinking, her head also re-shaped itself a bit becoming more round in appearance and in addition to that, her eyes had changed a bit (although she still had her blue irises) and a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers had protruded from the top of her head.  
>Once her neck finished compressing, it seemed that May no longer had a neck but she still did. In fact, her neck was now more flexible as she could now move her head in ways she could have never done before. And with that the changes were complete and May was now a Shiny Pidove.<p>

May was totally freaked out when she couldn't find her expensive red dress. Her red bandana was still around her head, but nothing else she had been wearing was anywhere to be seen. Ignoring the enraged Pidove, Mew hovered above the athlete's head.

"Is it going to hurt?" Casey asked.

"It is. But try to focus on something else and it'll be over quick." Mew advised as a green sphere formed in her hands. Mew gently shoved the orb into Casey's body through her ear. The Electabuzz fanatic quickly put her hand to her ear and groaned. With the brown-eyed trainer could realize it, Mew used her Psychic powers to remove Casey's bat and pitcher mitten, laying them on the ground.

The first thing Casey felt was the growth of fur around her body. Her skin turned light tan slowly, but the fur was bright green. Her violet hair started to fall off and onto the floor, leaving her bald (but thanks to her baseball hat, nobody could see her head, although her pigtails were gone). Her thumb and pinky retracted into the palm of each hand. Her remaining fingers shortened and shed their skin, the bones revealing themselves. "Oh, gods…" Casey muttered as she stared in horror at the bones, which were reshaping themselves to form dull claws. Her legs kept getting shorter and shorter, bringing her closer to the ground. Her feet started same process her hands had gone through, except they only grew two claws each. Her torso enlarged, as if she'd gotten fat. A tail sprouted from her rear, a small, round, puffy one. Her ears went into her skull and new ones sprouted on her head with semi-circular shapes. Finally, a bundle of fur was magically slashed off her forehead, leaving the shape of a crescent moon. She now had a round black nose. Her eyes got more intense, but kept the brown color.

Focusing on those around her had really made her ignore the pain entirely, except for some burning. Her muscles were sore, and Casey slumped onto the ground. "Ursa…" She muttered, rubbing her eyes with her new paws. "Ursa, ursa?"

Casey's outfit was gone. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she was busier staring at her reflection on the polished stone platform.

"You look so cute!" Mew squealed. "I'd snuggle you but I have three more to go." Mew said as she waved happily at the confused, shiny Teddiursa.

"Oh, Jimbo!" Mew sang. Jimmy looked as frightened as if he were staring into the eyes of a serial killer.

"That's not my name." He stated, slowly backing away from the legendary pokémon.

"Now, now, don't you try to escape." Mew said in a sing-song tone.

"Would you like me to restrain him with Psychic, m'lady?" Mewtwo asked, holding up his spoon. Mew shook her head. A bright yellow sphere was already forming in her paws. When it was ready, she held it in one hand next to her head.

Typhlosion snarled at Mew, but Jimmy put a hand on his stomach. "Don't worry, buddy. Everything is going to be alright." He promised, although he had stammered for a moment. Mew approached the teen. She then slammed the yellow orb into Jimmy's arm. He grasped it and flinched.

"I feel weird…" He muttered as he let go, staring at the afflicted area. He raised his red sleeve and gasped when he saw his arm turning yellow. The fine hairs matched the skin, but kept their original length. More thin fur grew all over his body. His bluish-black hair fell off and left him bald, which caused some sniggers across the room. As all before him, his legs and arms began to shrink. All of his fingers retracted, and his hand became tiny paws. He longer had legs, but kept his feet. His feet however, reshaped like ovals, and eliminated the toes. His body became tiny, even smaller than Ash's, and round. He felt a great ache as his spine elongated, tearing through the muscle and skin and rearranging itself to look like a lightning bolt. Muscle and black skin quickly covered he bone and created a tail. Jimmy's ears shifted up a little higher on his head and stretched, gaining a diamond shape and growing black fur at their tips. His nose got so small it ended up like a black dot. His cheeks inflated into red pouches. As a finishing touch, his eyes grew wide and round, emphasizing his navy blue irises. "Pichu, pich! **I feel so small!**" Jimmy protested.

"Welcome to the club." May said with sigh.

"**Holy crap, buddy! You're a Pichu!**" Typhlosion exclaimed, staring at its trainer with wide eyes.

"Pichu! **I noticed…**" Jimmy tried to fold his arms, but they were too short. Instead he threw his head back and groaned, realizing everything he had been wearing, except for his hat, had magically disappeared!

"There, all done. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mew said as she left him.

C and Queen were tense as Mew headed towards them, ready to support one another, whichever one had to go first. "Okay, so who wants to be my next victim?" Mew asked, admiring her imaginary nail uncaringly. Neither trainer said a word. Mew was getting impatient. "I'm giving you the liberty to volunteer. If not I'll choose myself." She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I know!" C said, turning to face Queen, holding up his hand and closing it into a fist. The redhead did the same.

"One, two, three…" They counted as they shook their fists. After three, they each opened, Queen revealing paper as well as C. A tie. They tried again, but both drew rock. C growled when they tied again, this time with scissors.

"One more time!" He said. In the end, Queen emerged victorious; scissors beat paper.

"Ha!" Queen laughed smugly.

"Dang it!" C snapped his fingers. "Beaten at my own game…" He groaned. He stepped back on the symbol he'd awoken on, which was that of a leaf. Mew giggled as she collected energy, a pure white sphere of light forming between her hands. She raised her arm, thinking of where to impact the young man.

"Please, give me a moment." Queen suddenly interrupted, stepping in front of C. He perked an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what pokémon we will be transformed into or for how long, but I do know this," The redhead said as she put an arm around C's neck and gave him a pat on the back. "We will stick together like the best friends we are, no matter how weak we might become!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. There was a smile on the red-eyed teen's face.

"Best of buddies forever, Queen. Oh gods, those people, err, pokémon at staring at us." C said as he hung his head in embarrassment. Queen had an offended look on her face as she turned around on her heel to face the herd of pokémon, starters and trainers, with a scowl.

She clapped her hands and spread her arms. "What are YOU looking at?" She shouted. The pokémon all skedaddled in alarm, except for Paul and Gary who deemed themselves too amazing to be yelled at.

"Sneasel, sne! **You want a piece of me?**" Gary said, pointing at the redhead with his sharp claws as a threat.

"Lo…**Idiot…**" Paul just rolled his eyes and walked away, often stumbling due to being unused to being on all fours.

Queen and Gary began barking insults at each other, and although Queen had no idea what Gary was saying, she knew it was bad. "We were having a b.f.f. MOMENT, you know!" She scolded as she picked him up by his tail feathers.

"Snea! **Put me down!**" Gary yelled.

By now, C was more embarrassed of his friend than anything else. "Please, let's just do this so that I can take a nap." He said, unzipping his jacket and folding it. He placed it on the floor.

"Oh, looks like you're smarter than the others." Mew commented with a grin. C took his shirt and placed it on his jacket on the ground. "Nice muscles, kid." Mew said with a wink. C chose to ignore the action. He took off his shoes and pants but stopped at his boxers, which were white with a lot of red heart designs. "…Very manly, but keep them on. Nobody wants to see that." She said.

"Alright, hit me." C said with determination.

"Open wide!" Mew shouted as she lunged toward the pale teen. C blinked a few times and opened his mouth, soon to have to swallow the bright white ball. Afterwards, he put his hand to his throat and coughed.

"That tasted awful!" He complained.

"Well _sorr-y_ if I cannot produce flavored balls!" Mew shouted, crossing her arms. C snickered at that statement, but Mew didn't know why. "What? Did I say something funny?" She did not receive a reply, because C was silent as the transformation began.

C felt pain all over his body as he started to shrink. His skin changes from its normal skin color to a light yellow color. His legs begin to absorb back into the body until all that is left is the feet. Then his feet start to change. His big toe fuses with the second toe and the other three toes on each foot also fuse together making a two toes for each foot. His feet also reshape to become short and stubby.  
>As he continued to get smaller, his torso began to decrease in size a bit and reshape, becoming more oval-shaped and less human. Then, a white egg shell starts to form over his torso from where his body met his feet to just below his head near his neck. The part of the shell that met near his neck had changed shape a bit to give the appearance of an egg shell busted open, the same busted-open appearance also was shown around his arms and feet only less noticeable than the head part. When the shell finished forming, a familiar pattern of blue and red shapes appeared on the shell, the pattern that belongs on a Togepi's shell.<p>

His arms then began to be absorbed back into his body much like his legs leaving only the hands left. The fingers on each his light yellow hands all fused together to make two short, stubby, and fingerless arms for his body.  
>His head and neck were all that was left of his humanity but that was about to change. First his neck started to sink in to his round body to merge his head with his body. As his neck sank in, C's hair started to fall out of his head leaving him bald and his head re-shaped itself as it widened a bit to match his oval-shaped body. When his neck disappeared with his head now merged with his body, his nose flattened out and became pretty much invisible. C then felt the insides of his body change and shift places to match the anatomy of a Togepi's. His teeth also reshaped themselves to match that of a Togepi's. The next change to his body was very painful to C as five spike-like structures emerged from around the base of his head making it look like a crown. When the changes had finished, C had shrank so much that he was literally only a foot tall.<p>

"Tochi, tochi! **You have GOT to be kidding!" **C shouted in despair. Queen, after hearing the pokemon's cry, turned around and dropped Gary suddenly, who cursed. She ran up to where her human friend once stood.

"Oh…you're a Togepi…" Queen was holding down laughter, her cheeks puffing up and her hand flying to her mouth.

"Tochi! **You promised!**" C complained, even though she couldn't understand (yet).

Queen inhaled deeply. "Okay, okay…I'm fine, you're fine. See? I never break a promise." She stated, picking up C into her arms. He could do nothing but flail his tiny feet around. "You're so cute! Coochy-coo!" She cooed, tickling his shelled chest.

"Tochi, tochipriii! **I'm not a baby**!" C complained. Queen sighed and set him down.

"Okay, space cat, looks like I'm up!" She shouted, jogging in place. She seemed excited, but was actually nervous on the inside. When she noticed C's clothing were on the floor, she realize it'd be better if she undressed as well.

Mew said nothing as she focused her remaining energy into a bright red sphere that radiated heat. Queen shrugged off her red jacket and it fell to the floor. She took off her sneakers and socks and placed them under the jacket. She would've kept going, if it weren't for the pokémon that were sitting just a few feet away from her with happy looks on their faces.

Gary was the one sitting at the center. Queen perked an eyebrow. "Who would've known? So young and such perverts…" She scoffed, uncaringly taking off the sleeveless shirt and tossing it with her jacket. Ash's eyes widened. He huddled next to May.

"Ev? **M-May…what…what is that**?" He said motioning with his head. May put a wing over Ash. "Pidove, pidove. **Ash my friend, that is what we call: a brazier. The next time you see one will be when…never mind; I have a feeling that's the first and only bra you'll ever see.**" May said, patting his furry back.

Queen shamelessly took off her jeans and stayed in her underwear, crossing her arms. Mew perked an eyebrow. "Hm? What about your glasses?"

Queen brought her fingers to them, but didn't take them off. "…I can't see without them." She informed.

"Very well, I will have that fixed. Now, here…goes!" Mew said as she tossed the sphere into the air. She whipped around and swung her tail at it, sending it flying right at the redhead. Because of her quick reflexes, she caught the sphere in her hand. She admired it for a moment, heaved a heavy sight, and looked down at her human body one last time. She hesitantly closed her fist, the energy entering and circulating through her veins. The woman gritted her teeth at the initial, slight pain, her fists trembling.

Queen's tan skin started to turn red-brown slowly, fur of the same color quickly covering her limbs, head, and torso. The skin on her hands and feet were a dark brown color. Her face elongated into a canine snout, her teeth sharpening into fangs. Queen flinched as her fingers and toes retracted into her palms and feet, which then morphed into paws. Soon, Queen was forced to the ground on all fours as her limbs got shorter. The underside of her belly had grown cream fur. Queen's ears took a different and longer shape at the top sides of her head. She whimpered as her beautiful curly hair, which she adored, was magically slashed off. It landed on the floor. What little remained shaped itself into locks at the top of her head and bangs falling over her forehead. Now came the painful part.

As most of the other pokémon, Queen was experiencing the growth of a tail. Or at least, that was what she thought. Her vertebral column lengthened, piercing through her muscles and skin until it was long enough. But then her spine began to divide into more, which caused the woman horrible pain. She stayed silent, though, and clenched her jaw. The bone kept dividing until six extensions had grown from the main bone. Not a second after, muscles, skin, and fur covered the enlarged spine, finally creating six orange tails that were curled at the tips. Queen heaved a sigh of relief. It was over.

C ran to Queen, but tripped in the process. "Tochipi! **Damn, these small feet**!" He growled.

"Vullllllpix." Queen yawned. "Pix! **Oh, I'm a Vulpix! I love those**!" She chirped. She noticed C walking up to her, struggling on his feet.

"Toge, tochi! **Well, we're pokemon now."** He said with a sighed. Queen's eyes twicthced as she tried to hold down laughter.

"**What? What's wrong?"**

Queen then burst laughing. "Pix, vul, Vulpix! **You voice!" **

C perked an eyebrow. "Toge, toge." He mumbled, and his eyes widened as his voice had gotten high-pitched.

"ATTENTION!" Mew shouted suddenly, making the pokémon jump. They turned to face her.

"Eevee, eve. **So…what do we have to do to pass this test of yours?**" Ash asked, staring up at the pink pokémon.

"I want to see if you are worthy. Here's what I'm going to do…" Mew said, creating a large holographic screen in the air. The screen faltered for a second before it displayed a beautiful landscape of mountains and trees. Far away from the center of attention, there was a tall, ominous mountain. A strange kind of swirling dark vortex could be faintly seen at the top of the mountain. Lighting was coming down from the dark clouds at the apex.

"That's Mt. Coronet," Paul stated. "In Sinnoh. What does it have to with anything?"

"See that dark energy at the Spear Pillar? It's the portal to the Reverse World. Somebody opened it a few days ago, but for some odd reason, an evil power repels any and all pokémon." Mew explained.

"So?" Barry asked.

"We want you to go up to the Spear Pillar and close the portal. If you succeed, you will regain your human forms, and will have passed your test." Mewtwo said, his arms crossed.

"You said no pokémon can come near it," Gary started. "Doesn't that contradict what you just told us to do?"

"No. You see, you are only _half _pokémon. You are humans on the inside, and for that reason, you shouldn't be affected by the evil energy." Mew said.

"Alright! That sounds easy enough." Casey said.

"No, here comes the hard part, just wait for it…" Jimmy muttered. He mentally face-palmed at the sound of his high-pitched voice.

"However," Mew began, rubbing her chin.

"You see! It's just like in videogames!" Jimmy complained. Mew ignored him

"You have exactly one month to complete your task. By the time you reach the Spear Pillar, you must all be fully evolved. If you reach the deadline without closing the portal, you will stay as pokémon _forever." _She said, a solemn look on her face.

"Vul, Vulpix! **But my wedding is next month!**" Queen snarled.

"Then you know what that means right? It means you better get your job done before the deadline if you wanna walk down the aisle!" Mew said. She then made a gesture to Mewtwo, who nodded.

"Alright, everyone, step onto your symbols." Mewtwo instructed. She flicked his rist and snapped his fingers, lifting the pokeballs that were on the floor into the air. He tossed them at the starter pokémon in the room and returned them to their pokeballs. "I will pack your things." He stated. Using psychic powers, Mewtwo began to stuff the pokeballs and clothing into the bags of the trainers they belonged to. All the bags shrunk down to a comfortable carrying size for the transformation victims.

They did as they were told without argument, knowing forming one would lead to nowhere. Gary grabbed his backpack, which had been reduced to his comfort. Ash needed Barry's help to get his on. May, since she had not been with a bag at the time, picked her small purse with her beak. Paul didn't find it hard to get his, since, thankfully, he could stand erect and use his paws. Casey had nothing with her except her baseball outfit. Shrugging, she put on her cap and grabbed her mitten, deciding to leave the rest behind. Jimmy couldn't get his backpack on, for he had no shoulders for it to hang from, so Mewtwo turned it into a purse. Much to his disgust, but out of options, Jimmy settled for the brown man-purse. C simply couldn't reach his bag with his short fingers, so Queen did him the favor of carrying his backpack, as well as her own.

"Time to fly!" Mew said as she slammed her tail onto the symbol of an arch on the platform. The room trembled before a light started to beam, from underneath each symbol.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Barry questioned as he admired the blue rays.

"I'm going to teleport you near Pastoria City." Mew stated.

"Wait, Mew!" Ash called. Mew perked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What if we need your help?" He questioned. Mew smiled happily, glad to have been asked that question. A small, clear blue box materialized from thin air and placed itself in front of Ash.

"This is the Music Box. If you ever need me…you may summon me by playing the lullaby. Just, please, don't spam! I have things to do." Mew explained. Afterwards, she placed the Music Box into Ash's bag using Psychic.

The beams of light engulfed all of the pokémon, so they closed their eyes to shield them from being blinded. Soon they felt as if being flung into the air, and then tossed down a profound abyss…

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Valor Lakefront. Everything was peaceful.<p>

A huge pink portal appeared in the sky, causing the wild pokémon from the area to stare at it in cynicism. They ran away when they say something emerged from the portal, quick to plummet to the ground.

Ash was screaming the whole way down. "Shut up! Look, Lake Valor! We'll be fine." C exclaimed, pointing down at the grand lake as he fell. Ash gulped and silenced himself, only to find out that pretty much everyone else was screaming in horror anyway.

Several hundred feet later, eight of the pokémon sunk into the lake. The impact had been painful, but all quickly swam up to shore.

"Hey, where's Ash?" May asked as walked onto land, panting in exhaustion. Who knew swimming with wings could be so hard? She was soaked from head to talons.

"I'm sure he landed on a tree somewhere." Paul said nonchalantly as he came out of the water, shivering at the cold, but refusing to address it. He was really wet and it felt awful.

"Oh please, why would you…?" Barry was cut off as he heard the leaves rustling.

"Wah! Guys, help me down!" Ash was ensnarled in vines as he dropped from a tree, wriggling in his prison.

"I got it right." Paul mumbled. "Hey you, redhead," He called, turning to the Vulpix. Queen turned around to look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked briskly. She was in a bad mood: aside from being rushed, she was dripping wet! And it actually hurt!

"You're a fire-type now, think you could maybe light us a campfire?" Paul asked.

"I'm not too sure about that. I don't even know how I'm supposed to use moves." Queen said in an apologizing tone.

"Hey, that's okay! We're all clueless, too, anyway." Casey said, patting the fire-type on her back.

"Thanks. And you are?" Queen asked, looking up at the green Teddiursa.

"My name is Casey. I play for the Electabuzz." The girl replied smugly.

"Impressive. I'm Queen. You better remember that, too, kitty." Queen said, shifting her eyes to the dark-type. Paul just groaned and laid down on the cold ground.

May finished cutting the vines that had trapped Ash with her beak. He had a harsh landing, though. As they walked back to the others, May could notice some of Ash's blue fur had been left on a bush.

The sun had started to set over the horizon. The group of pokémon had taken the time to at least learn each other's names. Gary had managed to start a fire by rubbing dry wood together. Their pelts were nice and dry as they lounged around on the soft grass.

The moon had risen. "Hey, you guys," Ash started after a long yawn.

"Yeah?" Barry replied. The rest only answered with tired grunts.

"We need to stick together if we want to succeed. We cannot be stuck like this forever…" The blue pokémon stated. Resting on a tree branch, Paul stared down at Ash.

"I'm sure _I_ won't, as long you don't get in my…Wait no, I agree. Let's stick together. Just don't expect me to put up a façade around your friends." The feline said in all honestly, no actual coldness behind his words. Ash grinned and chuckled.

"I'm not. Good night, everyone, we'll see how things go…tomorrow morning."

**Full credit goes to my partner for writing the transformations of May, Gary, C, and Barry (the hardest for him; he just didn't know how to do the leg! Lolz, give him special praise for pulling it off guys, he deserves it). I wrote Ash's, Paul's, Casey's, Jimmy's, and Queen's. Those were our very first transformations EVER! I think we did quite well.**

**When you review, please give us your critique about how the nine transformations were.**

**Sorry about the long update, but you know me! Never one to update quickly! Oh, and just incase you forgot:**

**Ash - Eevee (shiny)**

**Paul - Purrloin **

**Barry - Ralts**

**Gary - Sneasel**

**May - Pidove (shiny)**

**Jimmy - Pichu**

**Casey - Teddiursa (shiny)**

**C - Togepi**

**Queen- Vulpix**

**Also, I want absolutely NO spam reviews! Anything but: "LOVED IT UPDATE SOON!1111!1!" No, those are just depressing. Please. **

**Brandon: Flames will be used to roast our marshmallows.**

**Me: Hell yeah! No flames can keep us down!**

**Brandon: Except for that Farla person…**

**Me: Oh right…STAY AWAY FROM MY FANFICS, FARLA. **

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN (and Brandon)!**


End file.
